


СПЯЩИЕ ДРАКОНЫ. Неожиданное возвышение директора Джонса

by Igrain



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igrain/pseuds/Igrain
Summary: Джек ушёл, и оставшиеся члены команды Торчвуда Три должны как-то справляться без него.





	1. Не-ведомые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping Dragons Pilot - The Unexpected Rise of Director Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562275) by [Soledad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad). 



> Таймлайн: между первым и вторым сезоном.
> 
> Примечания автора: Разные источники по-разному трактуют время вступления Тош, Оуэна и Йанто в Торчвуд. Я выбрала те, что лучше всего вписываются в историю, и не спорьте со мной по этому поводу. Спасибо.  
> Это не та история, в которой хорошо относятся к Гвен. Ни одна из моих историй такой не будет. Если вас это беспокоит, нажмите кнопку «назад» – это сбережёт нервы всем нам.

Уже больше недели прошло с явления Абаддона во всей его красе, возвышающегося над Кардиффом, убивающего каждого неудачника, попавшего в поле его зрения.

Неделя, с тех пор как Джек не нашёл решения лучше, чем пойти и предложить себя этому монстру в качестве десерта.

Неделя, как он лежал в морге – неподвижный, серый и холодный. Мёртвый. Джек Харкнесс, всегда бывший таким энергичным, таким живым, теперь мёртв.

Это было _неправильно_ , думал Йанто, бездумно бродя по хабу и разбирая мусор. Джек _не должен_ был умереть.

Прошла неделя, с тех пор как команда, каждого члена которой Джек выбрал сам, обратилась против него же, предала и убила его. Пусть это Оуэн спустил курок, но они все участвовали.

 _Все_ они.

Они все согласились, что Разлом нужно открыть. Они все поверили в эти видения, созданные загадочным Билисом Мангером специально для этого. Поверили видениям, а не своему лидеру, который знал, что к чему, и предупреждал их. Раз за разом предупреждал. Сейчас, стоя в кабинете Джека, вцепившись в его пальто, Йанто как наяву видел тот разговор.

– Он сказал «чрезвычайный протокол один»? – спросила Тош. – И как получилось, что я о нём не знаю?

В её голосе слышалась не злость, а обида. В отличие от Гвен, она никогда не считала, что у неё есть священное право знать _все_ секреты Торчвуда. Но она, наверное, считала, что после стольких лет она заслуживает знать такие важные вещи.

Очевидно, она ошибалась – и это обидело её.

Йанто вспомнил, что он сказал тогда:

– Информация похоронена в глубинах Архива. Это крайняя мера. Возможность, оставленная теми, кто основал Торчвуд. Полностью открыть Разлом, если больше ничего не сработает.

Тош была ошеломлена:

– Мы действительно можем _это_ сделать?

Джек ответил не сразу. Казалось, он был удивлён, что именно Йанто обладает настолько секретными данными. _Это_ покоробило Йанто. Бога ради, он был архивистом в Торчвуде Один, чего Джек ожидал? Что он там просто бумажки перекладывал?

Джек, наконец, ответил Тош:

– Этого никогда не делали. И не без оснований. Торчвуд стоит прямо на Разломе. Откроешь его – это здание рухнет первым.

Йанто до сих пор чувствовал раздражение от такой жалкой отговорки. Что значил Торчвуд, если под угрозой была вся планета?

– Я _готов_ пойти на эту жертву, – прошипел он. – А ты?

В конце концов, Джек, конечно же, оказался прав. Открытие Разлома не решило проблемы, оно выпустило Абаддона и заставило только-только ожившего Джека пожертвовать собой. Снова.

Но в этот раз, он не встал, как ни в чём не бывало.

Его первое воскрешение не сильно удивило Йанто. Он уже несколько лет знал о бессмертии Джека. В конце концов, об этом знали в штаб-квартире, а Йанто знал всё, что знали в штаб-квартире, особенно если дело касалось инопланетных форм жизни.

Джек _был_ зарегистрирован, как инопланетная форма жизни. Они звали его «урод из Кардиффа».

Йанто всегда удивляло то, что Джек решил _не_ делиться этой информацией с нынешней командой. Хотя он знал, что Тош поняла это некоторое время назад, да и Гвен была в курсе – она видела, как Сьюзи убила Джека.

А вот Оуэн _не_ знал. И всё равно, он так отчаянно желал вернуть Диану, что выстрелил в Джека, чтобы сканировать его сетчатку и запустить чрезвычайный протокол один. Даже зная, что Джек вернётся, Йанто не мог простить доктора. Не уверен, что хоть когда-нибудь сможет.

Если на то пошло, не уверен, что сам Оуэн сможет себя простить. Особенно теперь, когда Джек,кажется, умер насовсем. Прошло больше недели...

Сначала они все онемели от вины и скорби, и не протестовали против решения Гвен сидеть возле Джека. Но время шло, и Йанто чувствовал, что его раздражение растёт. Сейчас он был уже откровенно зол. По какому праву она узурпировала место подле Джека? Разве дома её не ждёт хороший настрадавшийся человек? Человек, которого она, вроде как, любила так сильно, что готова была открыть Разлом, допустить конец света – _и убить Джека!_ – чтобы только вернуть его к жизни. Почему она не дома? Почему она не заботиться о своём парне? Почему сидит рядом с Джеком, как приклеенная, не давая остальным членам команды с ним попрощаться?

Чувствовала ли она вину за то, что фактически подняла восстание, приведшее к смерти Джека? Или хотела ткнуть их носом (особенно Йанто) в то, что у неё с Джеком были такие особенные отношения?

В конце концов, разве не её Джек взял с собой, когда пошёл навстречу Абаддону?

Йанто считал, что Джек выбрал Гвен, потому что её можно было _заменить_. Торчвуду тяжело бы пришлось без технического гения Тош, или медицинских знаний Оуэна... или даже его, Йанто, знаний об Архивах. Не говоря уже о том, что без него, они бы никогда не смогли снова получить доступ к электронным базам данных штаб-квартиры. Он единственный знал все коды и пароли.

Но что за время своей работы дала Торчвуду Гвен, кроме раздражения полицейских от её жалких попыток поиграть в посредника, ещё сильнее усложняя отношения организации с местными властями? Как будто высокомерие Джека создавало недостаточно проблем...

Конечно, Йанто признавал, что он далеко не беспристрастен в оценке Гвен-чёртовой-Купер, как метко назвала её Сьюзи. Честно говоря, сложно трезво оценивать человека, который считает тебя то ли мебелью, то ли личным слугой. Да и эти её не слишком тонкие попытки соблазнить Джека.

Йанто был довольно-таки старомоден, когда речь заходила о делах сердечных. Он верил в честность, верность и преданность. Он не мог понять, почему она, та, кто состоит в длительных отношениях с человеком, готовым на неё молиться, пытается изменить ему. И всё же Гвен трахалась с Оуэном (до появления Дианы, после этого Оуэн пришёл в себя и отшил её) и делала всё, чтобы забраться ещё и в постель к Джеку. Пыталась с тех самых пор, как впервые очутилась в хабе.

Иронично, но Йанто был абсолютно уверен, что Джек никогда не касался Гвен _в этом_ смысле. Джек _уважал_ отношения Гвен с Рисом больше, чем сама Гвен. Но _Йанто_ от этого не легче. Это, кажется, доказывало точку зрения Оуэна – он для Джека был лишь временным любовником.

Если бы это было не так, разве влюбился бы Джек в настоящего капитана Харкнесса, как подросток? За эту неделю Тош нашла время рассказать ему всё, что случилось во время их путешествия в прошлое. Она считала, что он имеет право знать. Йанто был ей за это благодарен, хоть это и разбивало ему сердце.

 _Их_ Джек определённо преклонялся перед героизмом настоящего капитана Джека Харкнесса. Несомненно, тот это заслужил. Он был героем. Но это не отменяло того факта, что Джек вернулся только потому, что таков был его долг.

Он вернулся не к Йанто. Наверное, он совсем забыл о существовании Йанто.

А сейчас он мёртвый лежит в морге, где его стережёт Гвен, и Йанто даже не может попрощаться. Это было почти невыносимо. Потерять Джека, сейчас, когда он только начал оправляться от потери Лизы, потери всех друзей в Кенари-Уорф.

Джек дал ему цель, когда он потерял то, что ещё оставалось от Лизы. Что ему делать теперь, когда Джека тоже больше нет?

Он снял пальто Джека с вешалки и уткнулся в него лицом. Оно ещё хранило запах Джека; эти проклятые феромоны пятьдесят первого века, от которых у него даже сейчас подкашивались ноги.

Йанто не заметил, как слёзы покатились по его щекам.

 

* * *

После он не мог вспомнить, сколько простоял так, рыдая в пальто Джека, как героиня второсортной мелодрамы, когда Тош постучала в дверь.

– Йанто? Мне нужна твоя помощь, я пытаюсь починить манипулятор Разлома, но без кодов доступа... – она виновато замолчала.

Йанто кивнул. Конечно, она была права. Не время было предаваться жалости к себе, как впрочем, и самобичеванию. Им нужно было нивелировать нанесённый ущерб, и только у них двоих были знания, необходимые для этого. У Тош были технические новинки, а _у него_... он знал _все_ коды и пароли.

Вдвоём, даже без Джека и Сьюзи, они _были_ Торчвудом. Когда дело касалось основ, ни Оуэн, ни Гвен не считались, не важно насколько наглыми и утомительными они были практически всё остальное время.

По крайней мере, Оуэн знал медицину и имел достаточно большой опыт по части инопланетных форм жизни, но без них с Тош, и он оказался бы беспомощен.

– Хорошо, – сказал Йанто, призывая спокойствие, которого не чувствовал и не надеялся уже почувствовать. – Показывай, что там у тебя.

Он обнаружил, что хотя манипулятор Разлома был сильно повреждён из-за их наивной попытки полностью открыть Разлом, его ещё можно было починить. Без технических знаний Сьюзи это будет той ещё работёнкой, но это возможно – хотя бы в теории.

– Я достану из исторического архива первоначальные чертежи. Вероятно, нам придётся как-то сделать запасные детали, но, в конце концов, должно получиться, – решил Йанто. – Но нам может потребоваться помощь – у нас здесь нет подходящего оборудования.

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься привлекать ЮНИТ, – мрачно ответила Тош. – Как только они поймут, что мы сделали, мы окажемся в той самой тюрьме, из которой меня вытащил Джек. Поверь, этого я не пожелала бы никому из нас. Даже «святой Гвен» в худшие времена.

Йанто знал, что она имела в виду, и был абсолютно с этим согласен.

– Я думал о сэре Арчибальде, – признался он, отказываясь называть главу Торчвуда Глазго просто « _Арчи_ », как это делал Джек. – Пусть сейчас Торчвуд Два это всего лишь один офис, но в их хранилищах пылятся совершенно поразительные технологии. А сам сэр Арчибальд разбирается в технике, что бы там ни _думал_ Джек.

– Разве он не отчитывается перед ЮНИТ? – взволнованно спросила Тош.

Йанто покачал головой.

– Не больше, чем мы. На самом деле, даже меньше. Джека считают воинственным, но у сэра Арчибальда репутация человека крайне эксцентричного. Он решил, что после отставки Бригадира, никому в ЮНИТ доверять нельзя, и просто прекратил отправлять им отчёты.

– И они с этим смирились? – удивлённо спросила Тош.

– Очевидно, к этому отнеслись как к ещё одной его причуде. Как, например, к настойчивому желанию всегда ходить в килте. В ЮНИТ верят, что Торчвуд Два не важен и его основная функция – присматривать за лохнесским чудовищем. Сэр Арчибальд использует это прикрытие, чтобы знать всё о Торчвуде _и_ ЮНИТ. Не суди по внешности. Он сила, с которой нужно считаться, и, к счастью, мы с ним ладим.

– Дай угадаю: он большой любитель кофе? – едва заметно улыбнулась Тош. Йанто кивнул.

– И это тоже. Он благодарен, что я перебрал архив год назад, когда Джек отправлял меня в Торчвуд Два.

– Понимаю, – сказала Тош. – Йанто, Арчи знает, кто ты на самом деле? _Что_ ты делал в штаб-квартире?

Йанто внимательно на неё посмотрел:

– А откуда _ты_ знаешь об этом? Я даже Джеку об этом не рассказывал.

– От Тревора Говарда, – призналась Тош. – Как ты, наверное, знаешь, у меня был... небольшой роман с доктором Раджешем Сингом, незадолго до Кенари-Уорф, а Тревор в то время был его ассистентом. После битвы, он рассказал мне про архивистов и почему они так важны для штаба – на случай, если кому-то из них понадобилась бы помощь. Оказалось, ты единственный выжил, но я сделала то немногое, что могла.

Йанто уставился на неё, мысли в его голове яростно кружились.

– СМСки, – наконец бесстрастно сказал он. – _Ты_ посылала их мне. _Ты_ помогла мне устроиться сюда!

Тош скромно кивнула.

– Я знала, что рано или поздно нам понадобится такой человек, – сказала она. – И, кроме того, я никогда не понимала этой безумной ненависти Джека к штаб-квартире. Да, они совершали ошибки, но кто их не делает?

– Я тоже не понимал, – признал Йанто. – Возможно это что-то личное, но как всегда, Джек не счёл нужным просветить нас – разве что Гвен может что-то знать об этом.

Он не смог прогнать из голоса горечь, которую чувствовал из-за привилегированного положения Гвен, и Тош не могла его за это винить. Она и сама время от времени это чувствовала. Но она, по крайней мере, не была любовницей Джека.

– Сильно сомневаюсь, – сухо сказала она. – Если бы она что-то знала, давно ткнула бы этим нам в лицо.

– Вероятно так, – согласился Йанто и присел рядом с колонной, скрывающей манипулятор Разлома, собирая повреждённые части механизма. – Нам стоит собрать все повреждённые детали независимо от того, какой они стали формы. Так мы сможем сравнить их с оригинальными чертежами. Можно забрать это?

Тош потянулась за ними, как вдруг выронила скрученный, покрытый сажей кусок металла, который громко _лязгнул_ , её глаза широко раскрылись, и со счастливым вскриком она бросилась на другой конец зала.

Проследив за ней взглядом, Йанто чуть не упал в обморок, увидев, как Гвен заходит в хаб... держа под руку _Джека_!

 

* * *

Джек отошёл от виснувшей на нём Гвен и раскрыл объятия. Тош тут же бросилась к нему, ни капли не сомневаясь, что он её поймает. Они держали друг друга в объятиях несколько долгих секунд. Достаточно долго для того, чтобы Йанто встал и направился к ним.

Приятно удивившись тому, что Джек снова жив, он прошёл полпути, но потом замедлил шаг, не будучи уверенным в том, как его встретят. Наконец, он совсем остановился, не дойдя до Джека пары шагов, и неловко протянул ему руку. В конце концов, возможно Оуэн _был_ прав. Возможно, он для Джека _действительно_ был лишь способом отвлечься, помочь ему держаться подальше от Гвен, которую он считал неприкосновенной из-за её прочных отношений с Рисом.

Джек отпустил Тош. Их глаза встретились поверх её головы. Рука Йанто всё ещё была неловко выставлена вперёд. И тут Джек внезапно схватил его и притянул к себе. Аромат его тёплого, _живого_ тела почти заставил Йанто действительно упасть в обморок.

Но на этом дело не закончилось. Джек взял лицо Йанто и решительно поцеловал его, несмотря на присутствие Тош и Гвен. Это был долгий, тягучий поцелуй, полный печали, обещаний и... прощения. Если бы он мог, Йанто утонул бы в этом ощущении.

Их слишком скоро прервали глухим _стуком_. С неохотой высвободившись из объятий Джека, Йанто увидел Оуэна, пришедшего, пока он сам был _отвлечён_ , и уронившего набор инструментов, который нёс в руках. Он уставился на них с отвисшей челюстью.

Йанто осторожно отошёл в сторону, присоединившись к Тош и Гвен. Оуэн продолжал смотреть на Джека, которого он убил неделю назад. Его рот и кадык судорожно подёргивались, как будто он пытался что-то произнести... но не мог.

– Я... – вот и всё, что он смог из себя выдавить.

Джек смотрел на то, как он борется с собой, а потом подошёл к нему.

– Я прощаю тебя, – просто сказал он; после этого он схватил Оуэна и обнял его, пока тот плакал, как дитя. Сильные, сокрушительные рыдания сотрясали его тело так, будто он пытался избавиться от вины – блудный сын, вернувшийся в объятия отца.

Йанто не мог припомнить _ни одного_ случая, когда бы он видел Оуэна Харпера плачущим. Даже тогда, когда Диана решила оставить его и ещё раз попытать счастья с Разломом в надежде вернуться домой.

Когда всхлипывания Оуэна, наконец, затихли, Джек отпустил его, мягко похлопал его по спине и посмотрел на остальных.

– Не знаю насчёт вас, а я уже больше недели без кофеина, – сказал он. – У меня есть шанс получить здесь сносный кофе?

– Думаю, можно убедить Йанто сотворить немного кофейной магии, – сказала Гвен снисходительно сладким тоном.

– Я мог бы, если бы у нас были кофейные зёрна, – резко ответил Йанто.

Его радость, вызванная возвращением Джека, начала быстро испаряться. Его раздражение снова начинало брать верх. Он был сыт по горло тем, что Гвен пыталась им командовать и «аннексировала» Джека, отделяя его от других. _От него._

– Ну, ты ведь не будешь против, сбегать за кофе? – сладко спросила Гвен.

– Думаю, нам всем не повредит прогулка на свежем воздухе, – поспешно вмешалась Тош, заметив убийственный блеск в глазах Йанто. – Почему бы нам всем вместе не прогуляться до Косты и не взять кофе с пирожными на всех?

– Отличная идея, Тош, – вскинулась Гвен прежде, чем Джек успел сказать хоть слово. – А мы с Джеком подождём вас здесь.

Оуэн пожал плечами. Он чувствовал облегчение от того, что Джек вернулся, его не беспокоило то, что Гвен так лебезила. Тош схватила Йанто за руку и потянула его за собой – и отпустила, только когда они дошли до туристического бюро.

– Возвращайся и отстаивай свои права, – приказала она. – Не позволяй ей заявить свои права без сопротивления. У _тебя_ больше прав, бога ради, вспомни об этом!

 

* * *

Йанто был не слишком уверен в том, что у него были хоть какие-то права в том, что касалось симпатий Джека. Однако он последовал совету Тош – более или менее. Он не вернулся в хаб, но включил трансляцию камер наблюдения в кабинете Джека.

К сожалению, то, что он увидел, его не удивило. Он видел это бесчисленное количество раз. Джек в своём пальто сидел за столом, и, нахмурившись, перебирал отчёты. Отчёты о повреждениях хаба. Отчёты о том, что уже сделано (очень маленькая стопка). Отчёты о том, что ещё нужно сделать (гораздо большая стопка). Отчёты о жертвах Абаддона (удручающе большая стопка).

Отчёты, которые Йанто складывал так кропотливо и тщательно, как если бы часть его надеялась всё-таки, несмотря ни на что, обсудить их с Джеком. Как всегда.

Только в этот раз не он сидел на столе Джека, а Гвен, в позе, которую она, должно быть, считала очаровательной. Она даже завязала два нелепых хвоста, как какая-нибудь восьмилетка, изображая Лолиту. На женщине её возраста это выглядело жалко и нелепо, хотя она, вероятно, хотела выглядеть мило.

Что, конечно, было невозможно, учитывая её кожаный наряд.

– Что с Разломом? – спросила она. – Тревога не звучала с... с _того раза_.

– Он закрылся, когда Абаддон умер, – рассеянно ответил Джек, больше думая об отчётах. – Но теперь он будет ещё капризнее, чем прежде. Знаешь, не просто так нельзя пользоваться манипулятором Разлома.

О, чудо из чудес: Гвен удовлетворило _это объяснение_. Пока что. Она продолжала просто сидеть там. На её лице было то выражение, которое Йанто называл лицом иглобрюха. Очевидно, она сильно о чём-то задумалась.

– Те видения, – начала она снова. – Мы все видели тех, кого любили. Что видел _ты_?

Джек снова закрылся, как и всегда, когда кто-то был достаточно глуп, чтобы спросить, каково быть мёртвым, или что-нибудь столь же тупое. Сторонний наблюдатель не понял бы, что случилось, но Йанто знал его лучше (и ближе), чем кто-либо другой из их команды.

По правде говоря, лучше, чем Джек мог себе представить.

– Ничего, – наконец безучастно ответил Джек, покачав головой. – Не видел ничего.

– Джек, – конечно же, Гвен не могла сменить тему, несмотря на категоричный тон Джека. – Что могло бы искусить _тебя_? Какие видения убедили бы тебя открыть Разлом?

Джек снова помедлил. Йанто хотел бы, чтобы он снова сказал « _ничего_ », но он понимал, что это не так. У каждого есть свой предел прочности. Даже у Джека Харкнесса.

– Подходящий Доктор, – в конце концов, ответил Джек. Он встал и вышел из кабинета, оставляя ошеломлённую и даже несколько возмущённую Гвен в одиночестве. Она понятия не имела, что означали эти слова.

– Джек? – неуверенно окликнула она его, но Джек даже не обернулся.

Сердце Йанто разбилось на миллион осколков. Снова.

Потому что, в отличие от Гвен, он точно знал, что имел в виду Джек.

 

* * *

Джек вышел из кабинета в основную зону хаба, напряжённо напрягшись.

– Да где они с этим кофе? – раздражённо пробормотал он.

Где-то неподалёку запищало устройство, подсоединённое к руке в баке. Руке Доктора. Хотя Йанто сомневался, что кто-либо, кроме возможно Тош, знал об этом.

 _Он_ знал, конечно. В конце концов, эта рука хранилась в архивах Торчвуда Один со времён вторжения Сикораксов и до самого разрушения Башни. Она была в специальном сейфе, созданном именно для неё. Он видел её несколько раз, когда проводил инвентаризацию, и знал, что это такое. Ему всегда было интересно, как Джек умудрился её заполучить. Должно быть, замки сломались из-за отказа систем Башни Торчвуда.

Джек внезапно замер и посмотрел на бак, в котором пульсировала рука. Он сбежал вниз по лестнице с элегантностью танцора и остановился перед баком, чтобы проверить его. Он уставился на руку... и улыбка медленно расползлась по его лицу.

В этот же момент по хабу пронёсся неестественный ветер откуда-то сверху, взъерошив его волосы. Через пару секунд Йанто услышал его – стонуще-скрежещущий звук, который он много раз слышал на записи во время обучения в Торчвуде Один.

Это был звук ТАРДИС, приземляющейся прямо у них на пороге – ну или над головой, смотря в каком месте базы вы находитесь. Неприметная синяя полицейская будка из 1960-ых материализовалась на площади, ровно на месте невидимого лифта.

Йанто вернулся к просмотру происходящего в хабе, но не увидел Джека. Рука в баке тоже пропала... но у Йанто было предположение о том, куда они могли деться. Доктор был здесь – как Джек мог противиться желанию встретиться с ним снова?

Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Йанто покинул туристическое бюро и вышел на площадь. Может у него и не получится конфисковать ТАРДИС, как этого требовали протоколы Торчвуда, но он, по крайней мере, рассмотрит её. Сделает парочку фотографий на будущее, чтобы показать Джеку, когда он снова почувствует ностальгию по ТАРДИС. Ну, или Тош, если на то пошло.

Однако Джек обогнал его на полпути. Он бежал так, будто его гнали собаками, широко улыбаясь. Будто он бежал навстречу своему будущему. Будто ему стоило протянуть руку и получить всё, что только пожелает. Будто он стремился _домой_.

Очевидно, он заранее приготовился уйти в любой момент, судя по большому рюкзаку у него за спиной. Кажется, он ждал этого момента уже очень давно.

Он никогда не хотел с ними оставаться. Он просто тянул время до возвращения Доктора.

Йанто никогда не думал, что ему будет так больно. Он бы понял, если бы Джек ушёл по велению сердца, с чувством злости и разочарования, приняв ТАРДИС за лучший способ убраться с этой захолустной планетки. В конце концов, они предали его и убили. Не единожды.

Йанто и сам использовал его и его Торчвуд, пряча в подвале наполовину преобразованную киберженщину, использовал возникшую между ними симпатию, чтобы отвлечь Джека. Хоть они и перешли на новый уровень,стали более честными, даже близки после катастрофы со Сьюзи, но это не отменяло того, что Йанто начал со лжи и обмана. Хоть Тош и помогла ему немного, не сказав об этом.

Остальные тоже лгали, в большей или меньшей степени, даже милая, верная Тошико. В конце концов, они всего лишь люди. Кроме того, совсем недавно они все вместе предали Джека, убив его и чуть не разрушив всю планету. Поэтому, да, Йанто понял бы, если бы Джек ушёл, разозлившись и разочаровавшись.

Но всё было _не так_. Джек уходил с _радостью_ , с рюкзаком, который он, должно быть, хранил у себя под столом уже очень давно. Его лицо сияло от радости и надежды – Йанто никогда не видел от него этих эмоций за всё время работы на Торчвуд Три, не в такой чистой, неразбавленной форме, как у ребёнка в день рождения.

– Доктор! – кричал Джек, не видя и не слыша ничего – и никого – кроме синей полицейской будки, припаркованной прямо над невидимым лифтом. Двигатель ТАРДИС опять начал скрежетать, вновь поднялся неестественный ветер, пальто Джека хлопало как парус корабля, попавшего в шторм. Он почти добежал.

Йанто развернулся и ушёл обратно в туристическое бюро. Он не желал видеть, как Джек заходит в ТАРДИС, безмерно счастливый от встречи с Доктором, оставляя их без раздумий и сомнений.

Так, повернувшись спиной ко всему происходящему, Йанто не мог увидеть, что ТАРДИС начала исчезать до того, как Джек до неё дотронулся, как не видел он и того, что Джек отчаянно бросился в пустоту и исчез из виду.


	2. Конфронтация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Понятия не имею, как прибытие ТАРДИС на площадь могло вызвать такой беспорядок внизу, но это канон, поэтому я решила это использовать.  
> Мою версию событий в Кенари-Уорф, на которую ссылаются Тош и Йанто, можно прочитать в "Eye Witness".

Когда Йанто зашёл в рабочую зону хаба, он увидел там беспорядок. Нескреплённые бумаги сдуло со столов из-за прибытия ТАРДИС, и теперь они лежали, разбросанные по полу. Некоторые попали в воду у основания водяной башни. Он, не задумываясь, подошёл туда и собрал их. Они ещё могут понадобиться, а кто будет их восстанавливать? Как всегда, он сам.

Зазвучала сирена, дверь открылась, впуская Тош и Оуэн, вернувшихся с кофе. Гвен, услышав сирену, вышла из кабинета Джека и спустилась к ним.

– Вы не видели Джека по пути? – недовольно спросила она. Гвен не привыкла к тому, чтобы Джек просто уходил, оставив её.

Тош покачала головой.

– Нет. Я думала ты осталась с ним, – она вопросительно глянула на Йанто. Йанто незаметно покачал головой и знаком показал ей « _позже_ ».

Оуэн огляделся.

– А я-то думал, что кофебой тут уже прибрался, – едко сказал он. – В чём дело?

– Эм, – Гвен растеряно огляделась. – Он только что был здесь, – она заметила отсутствие руки в баке и так побледнела, что её веснушки сильно выделялись на лице. – Рука... рука пропала... Что-то забрало её! _И_ Джека! Его нет.

– Я так не думаю, – невероятно мягко сказал Йанто, но в его голосе была некая резкость, что сразу привлекло к нему внимание. – Честно говоря, я абсолютно уверен, что он ушёл добровольно.

– Он не мог нас просто оставить! – запротестовала Гвен. Йанто не мог избавиться от чувства, что она хотела сказать _«он бы никогда не оставил **меня** »_. Он почувствовал злобное удовлетворение, возразив ей.

– Можешь проверить данные с камер, если не веришь мне.

Тош уже занялась этим. Она включила запись, и они все могли увидеть, как Джек бежит прочь от них, широко счастливо улыбаясь и даже не оглянувшись в сторону хаба.

– Смотри, Гвен! – жёстко потребовал Йанто, его вело непреодолимое желание задеть её так, как она постоянно бездумно задевала _его_. – Посмотри на его лицо! Он похож на человека, которого похищают?

– Но почему? – прошептала она. Её глаза расширились до невозможности, как и всегда, когда она слишком бурно реагировала на что-то. – Почему он ушёл?

К несчастью для неё, выпучивание глаз не работало с Йанто. Как и дрожащие губы. Он просто пожал плечами и повернулся к Тош, которая казалась такой же потрясённой и подавленной, как сам Йанто. Он взял её за руку и ободряюще пожал, показывая, что она не одна.

– Видимо у него не было причин остаться, – мягко сказала Тош после долгой паузы. В её голосе слышалась обида. – Я, в общем-то, не могу его винить... с чего бы ему оставаться, после того, что мы сделали?

– Видимо даже задница кофебоя оказалась недостаточно хороша, – проворчал Оуэн.

Йанто знал, что медик сорвался из-за боли и гнева, но он не собирался больше терпеть весь этот вздор.

– По крайней мере, это не я выстрелил ему в голову, – холодно ответил он. – Хотя _я знал_ , что он оживёт.

Расчётливая жестокость его ответа на мгновение оглушила Оуэна. Но он тут же оправился и накинулся на Йанто, найдя выход своему отчаянию. Йанто элегантно сделал шаг в сторону, схватил Оуэна за раненное плечо и крепко сжал её. Оуэн завыл от боли и страдальчески свернулся на земле.

Гвен протестующе вскрикнула, но Йанто остановил её, вскинув руку.

– Притормози, Гвен! Мне это надоело. Я терпел вас двоих, потому что я был обязан Джеку, но больше этого делать не намерен. Поэтому уясните себе следующее: Джек ждал этого момента всю свою жизнь. Он никогда не _хотел_ работать на Торчвуд, и если бы вы не поленились и заглянули бы в старые записи, то давно бы уже это поняли.  Он был _завербован;_ у него был выбор: работа на Торчвуд или тюрьма. Он остался здесь только для того, чтобы переждать.

– Но чего он ждал? – плаксиво спросила Гвен.

– Подходящего Доктора, – медленно ответил Йанто и многозначительно посмотрел на неё, давая понять, что он был свидетелем той милой, домашней сцены в кабинете.

В кои-то веки Гвен хватило совести изобразить неловкость.

– Доктора? – повторила Тош, в её глазах забрезжило понимание, – Джек ушёл с _Доктором_?

Только она и Йанто были в курсе, что Джек когда-то путешествовал с Доктором, тем самым пришельцем-путешественником во времени, ради поимки которого и был создан Торчвуд. Тош знала, потому что она сама два года путешествовала с Повелителем Времени, до того как Джек впервые встретился с ним в собственной временной линии. Йанто – потому что он когда был, и где-то глубоко внутри _остался_ , Архивистом Торчвуда Один. Знать всё о враге Торчвуда номер один было его задачей.

Пусть даже Её Величество королева Виктория несколько погорячилась, объявив его врагом. Да, он _был_ пришельцем и иногда мог стать угрозой, но его нельзя было отнести к _инопланетным угрозам_ , как таковым. Хотя Йанто никогда не простит ему подчёркнутого равнодушия во время событий Кенари-Уорф. Того, что он даже не попытался помочь всем тем людям, которые были наполовину трансформированы или которых контролировали через гарнитуру.

– Ну, я не видел того, _с кем_ он ушёл, – ответил Йанто, – но старая синяя полицейская будка, припарковавшаяся прямо на месте невидимого лифта – неопровержимая улика. И звук моторов ТАРДИС, конечно же.

– Узнал по старым записям? – понимающе улыбнулась Тош.

Йанто покачал головой:

– Нет, по памяти. Я был в Кенари-Уорф, помнишь? Как и Доктор, – добавил он, его лицо ожесточилось от воспоминаний.

Тош, которая тоже там была, вздохнула. Её _не_ порадовало поведение Доктора во время этого кризиса; ей также не хватало _её_ Доктора, предыдущей его регенерации. Но она готова была трактовать свои сомнения в его пользу, хотя бы в память о былых временах.

Йанто не был столь снисходителен.

– Как вы думаете, он когда-нибудь вернётся? – спросил всё ещё бледный Оуэн.

– Нет, – медленно ответил Йанто. – Нет, я так не думаю. Он, наконец, достиг своей цели. Он нашёл своего Доктора. Прождав его полтора века, он, наконец, его нашёл. Он не променяет _это_ на охоту на уивилов с нами.

Прокрутив запись по шестому кругу, Гвен, всхлипывая, осела на стуле.

– И что мы теперь будем делать? – пробормотал Оуэн.

– То же, что и всегда: нашу работу, – пожал плечами Йанто.

– Без Джека? – скептически спросила Гвен.

Йанто неприветливо посмотрел на неё.

– Не знаю насчёт тебя, но _моя_ работа на Торчвуд началась не с Джека Харкнесса. С ним и не закончится. Джек ушёл, потому что он так хотел, поэтому примите это за данность, всё равно изменить это нельзя. Но у нас всё ещё есть работа, которую мы _должны_ выполнять. Особенно с учётом того, что Джека здесь больше нет.

– Но _как_ мы должны работать? – спросила Тош.

– Так же как раньше, – пожал плечами Йанто. – Посмотрим, как получится. Не думаю, что нам стоит объявлять об исчезновении Джека.

– Почему? – удивлённо нахмурилась Гвен. – Нам понадобится новый лидер, и _кого-то_ должны назначить на это место.

– _Если_ определённые ведомства узнают, что последняя функционирующая ветвь Торчвуда лишилась лидера, они попытаются занять нашу территорию, – мрачно объяснил Йанто. – После Кенари-Уорф у Торчвуда плохая репутация. Только личные связи Джека спасли _это_ отделение от закрытия. Определённые фракции ЮНИТ очень хотели взять на себя роль присмотра за Разломом.

– А _тебе_ откуда знать? – едко пробормотал Оуэн. – Из постельных разговоров с начальником?

– Я архивист, – ответил Йанто с едва подавляемой злостью в глазах. – Это моя работа знать такое. И в отличие от некоторых людей здесь, я серьёзно отношусь к своим обязанностям.

– Йанто, подожди! – прервала их Тош, чтобы эта перепалка не превратилась во что-нибудь _действительно_ безобразное. – Давайте сойдёмся на том, что мы попробуем работать как прежде. Это значит, что нам нужно будет работать не только за себя, но и за Джека. Как ты предлагаешь решить эту проблему? Мы с тобой и так перерабатываем, Джек работал за Сьюзи, поскольку так никого ей взамен и не нанял.

– Он нанял _меня!_ – запротестовала Гвен.

Тош бросила на неё испепеляющий взгляд. 

– И с каких пор ты стала экспертом по оружию? Ты даже стрелять не умела, когда пришла в Торчвуд; и ты всё ещё не разбираешься в инопланетных технологиях. Так как же ты можешь заменить Сьюзи?

– Это _ты_ эксперт по технологиям, – пожала плечами Гвен. – Я офицер по связям с полицией.

– Да, и ты так хорошо с этим справлялась, что никто из копов больше не хочет с нами разговаривать, – мрачно пробормотал Оуэн.

Йанто не стал говорить доктору, что полиция Кардиффа всё ещё работает с Торчвудом... если _он_ об этом попросит. Это никого не касалось.

– Мы сможем справиться только вместе, – примирительно сказал он. – Я могу взять на себя административные обязанности Джека, если нет других желающих..., – он вопросительно посмотрел на остальных: желающих не было.

– Мы полевые агенты, – прокомментировал Оуэн. – Ты же админ...

– ...и в любом случае единственный, кто умеет правильно заполнять бумаги, – добавила верная Тош. – Но, Йанто, ты и так уже работаешь как минимум за троих, как ты собираешься справиться с ещё большим объёмом?

– Нам придётся организовать всё получше, – сказал Йанто. – Я не собираюсь больше прибираться за вами; вы взрослые люди, а взрослые люди способны сами выбросить коробки из-под пиццы или вымыть чашки из-под кофе. Мы можем по очереди ходить за едой и заниматься как кормёжкой уивилов, так и чисткой их клеток. Я продолжу заботиться о Мавануи, так как она, скорее всего, нападёт на любого другого, но я не буду больше изображать смотрителя зоопарка, раз уж мне придётся общаться с другими организациями, замещая Джека.

– Эй! – запротестовал Оуэн. – Когда это ты успел стать нашим боссом, чтобы раздавать нам задания?

– Я отвечаю за администрирование, – спокойно ответил Йанто. – Организовывать всё – моя работа. Если вам не нравится, как я это делаю, можете взять на себя всю бумажную работу, _включая_ свою собственную, которую я определённо не буду больше делать за вас. Это касается и тебя, Гвен, – он глянул на надувшуюся женщину. – Ты же коп, тебя _должны_ были научить писать рапорт, вот и займись этим. Ты не слишком много работала, с тех пор как Джек тебя нанял. Попытайся приносить больше пользы.

– Ты не имеешь права приказывать мне! – оскалилась Гвен. – Пусть меня и наняли на замену Сьюзи, Оуэн работает здесь дольше всех.

– Вообще-то это Тош, – поправил её Оуэн. – Её наняли раньше меня.

– Я не хочу быть администратором, – пробормотала Тош. – Я ужасна, когда дело касается бумажной работы. А как у единственного оставшегося техника, у меня её и так полно, даже без работы за Сьюзи, которую придётся взять на себя мне, раз Джека нет.

– Кроме того, дольше всех здесь работает не Тош, – безучастно добавил Йанто.

Оуэн озадаченно посмотрел на него.

– Конечно она, её взяли на работу в конце 2003-го. Меня наняли в начале 2005-го. Что означает, что она работает здесь больше, чем на год, дольше меня.

– Но не _меня_ , – сказал Йанто. – Меня приняли в лондонский Торчвуд ещё на первом курсе университета, в феврале 2003-го. _Я_ работаю на Торчвуд дольше всех.

– Да, но ты был не в Торчвуде Три, – сказала Гвен.

– Нет, – согласился Йанто. – Я работал на штаб-квартиру, что означает, что я автоматически выше вас всех по рангу – не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение, раз нам придётся держать отсутствие Джека в тайне, хотя бы какое-то время.

– Я всё ещё не уверен, что у нас это получится, – сказал Оуэн. – Или ты можешь убедительно подделать его подпись?

– Конечно, могу, – пожал плечами Йанто. – В противном случае, я бы не смог ничего сделать вовремя, потому что он ленился заполнять бумаги.

– Значит, этим мы собираемся заниматься? – потребовала ответа Гвен. – Лгать и мошенничать, чтобы прикрыть Джека, который убежал от своих обязанностей? От _нас_?

И снова, казалось, что она хочет сказать _от меня_ , но никому не было до этого дела.

– Мы _напустим туман_ , – ответил Йанто, – на случай, если Джек всё же вернётся, как бы маловероятно это ни было. Если этого не случится в следующие шесть месяцев, нам придётся выработать другую стратегию. Однако прямо сейчас мы _обязаны_ притвориться, что он всё ещё где-то здесь, только... чрезвычайно занят. В противном случае, Корона может посчитать целесообразным закрыть нас, как закрыли лондонский Торчвуд, и передать всё ЮНИТу – а мы ведь этого не хотим, правда?

Тош и Оуэн единогласно кивнули. Гвен же, казалось, ещё больше запуталась.

– Ох, простите, простите, – нервно сказала она, – я немного запуталась. Что ещё за ЮНИТ? У меня голова кругом от всех этих сокращений.

Оуэн закатил глаза:

– Ты не читала _ни одну_ из памяток, да? Знаешь, ты должна попробовать, может, перестала бы казаться таким тормозом.

– ЮНИТ – Единая Разведывательная Целевая Группа, они собирают данные о пришельцах, – вмешался Йанто прежде, чем их спор разгорелся. – Это военная организация, функционирующая под эгидой ООН, её цель – расследовать и противостоять паранормальным и внеземным угрозам.

В этот момент выпученные глаза Гвен остекленели, но Йанто безжалостно продолжил говорить.

– До 1976-го года Бригадир Алистер Гордон Летбридж-Стюарт стоял во главе британского подразделения ЮНИТ, сотрудничая с правительственным департаментом C19.

– Это было лучшим временем для ЮНИТа, – прокомментировал Оуэн. – Если судить по старым записям, старик был на удивление уравновешенным, когда дело касалось разборок с вторжениями пришельцев. Нынче они там все немного тупоголовые, не говоря уже о том, что они полные мудилы.

– С тех пор, – педантично продолжил Йанто, – во главе организации побывало ещё несколько человек, но Бригадира всё ещё призывают в случае, если кризис затрагивает всю страну. К счастью, он уже давно поддерживает Джека, но даже его влияния может оказаться недостаточно, если в ЮНИТе поймут, что мы теперь сами по себе.

Казалось, это объяснение запутало Гвен ещё сильнее.

– Я не понимаю, – пожаловалась она. – Если мы на одной стороне, почему ЮНИТу нельзя узнать, что Джек пропал? Почему они захотят захватить нашу базу? Это же не входит в их полномочия... так ведь?

– В теории? – спросил Оуэн. – Нет, но когда они введут сюда свои краснобереточные войска с большими пушками, нам будет уже не избавиться от них.

– Наши организации всегда соперничали, – терпеливо объяснил Йанто. – Они оставили нас в покое только потому, что Джек нравился Бригадиру, даже несмотря на Ивонн Хартман. Но они не станут терпеть группку гражданских, некоторые из которых даже не прошли обучение, – он глянул на Гвен, давая понять, о ком он говорит, – во главе потенциально самого опасного места Великобритании. В отсутствие штаб-квартиры, поддерживающей наши притязания, нас мигом уволят и напоят ретконом.

– Или и того хуже, – тихо добавила Тош. – Они безжалостны, Гвен. У нас может быть одна работа, но, поверь, ты не захочешь оказаться у них в руках. _Я_ не захочу.

– Как и я, – согласился Йанто. – Так что будет лучше, если мы продолжим работать как и прежде и сделаем вид, что всё в порядке. Кто знает, может у Джека всё-таки изменится настроение, и он вернётся.

– Но ты же в _это_ не веришь, правда? – тихо спросила Тош.

– Нет, – признал Йанто, – но я не хочу полностью исключать возможность этого. Чудеса случаются.

В следующий момент зазвучала тревога об активности Разлома, и три полевых агента (и один глава администрации) поспешили решить проблему с появлением уивилов.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Разборки с «икающим» Разломом заняли весь оставшийся день. Им пришлось подобрать четырёх уивилов из трёх разных мест – к счастью, это были просто испуганные бродяги, которые позволили загнать себя обратно в канализацию без особого сопротивления. Однако у двоих из них не было следящих чипов, и этот вопрос тоже нужно было решить. Оуэну пришлось вернуться в хаб за инструментами для чипирования, пока Йанто пытался контролировать напуганных созданий, вооружившись шокерами и антиуивильным спреем.

Констебль Энди (это он был тем, кто вызвал их) был слегка шокирован и очень удивлён, что в этот раз его _не_ съели и _не_ покалечили.

Потом им пришлось подобрать небольшую колонию того, что Джек называл _«те паукомышинные штуки»_ , которые как-то пробрались в школьную библиотеку и напугали пожилую библиотекаршу чуть ли не до смерти. Тош не понимала, почему. Да, они _выглядели_ как шестидюймовые пауки с серебристым мехом и длинным хвостом, но, в общем-то, были довольно милыми, со всеми этими дрожащими мышиными ушками и четырьмя парами поблёскивающих тёмных глаз.

Гвен, в свою очередь, была абсолютно согласна с библиотекаршей. Она считала их кошмарными, и почувствовала свою неприязнь оправданной, когда узнала от Тош, что Джек их тоже ненавидел. Всего их было восемь, и они были подозрительно дружелюбны и даже прилипчивы. Кажется, им особенно понравился Йанто и его костюм.

Они вернулись в хаб уже за полночь, закрыли отказавшегося сотрудничать уивила в клетке, а паукообразных мышей в террариуме в кабинете Джека. Временно. Йанто планировал позже передать их какому-нибудь зоопарку для пришельцев, который был более подходящим местом для маленьких безвредных пришельцев.

Гвен ушла первая. Но она отправилась вовсе не домой, как предположили остальные. Вместо этого она дождалась ухода Йанто (около трёх часов ночи) и пробралась обратно в хаб, отправившись прямо в кабинет Джека.

Она знала, что где-то там была средних размеров книга. Книга со всеми важными телефонными номерами, со всех организаций, с которыми Джек был на связи. Начиная с горячей линии кабинета премьер-министра.

Ей _нужны_ были эти списки. Йанто, этот маленький скользкий предатель, очевидно, планировал _узурпировать_ Торчвуд! А Тош и Оуэн собирались позволить ему это! Что ж, Гвен Купер не собиралась ему подчиняться! Её наняли как замену Сьюзи; не для того, чтобы она стала каким-то тупоголовым техником, а как заместителя Джека, того, кто должен был встать во главе, если Джек был не способен.

В такие времена как сейчас.

Тош и Оуэн ей не соперники. В конце концов, они были узкими специалистами, им нужно было заниматься своей работой. Кроме того, они не умели работать с людьми. Возможно, Оуэн умел раньше, когда был настоящим врачом, но ясно было, что от _того_ мало что осталось. Он поймёт, что команде будет лучше, если Гвен будет общаться и с местными властями _и_ с полицией. После этого её назначение в качестве лидера кардиффской ветви Торчвуда будет весьма логично.

Но Йанто! Йанто был скользким и очевидно, гораздо более амбициозным, чем она считала. К тому же, у него, очевидно, были связи, поэтому ей нужно быть осторожней рядом с ним, до тех пор, пока она не получит достаточно поддержки от вышестоящих.

Хотела бы она отретконить его до детсадовского возраста и избавиться от проблем, но учитывая то, что именно _Йанто_ был тем, кто хранил амнезийные таблетки, это было невозможно. Ей повезло, что она смогла стянуть парочку пару недель назад, когда Джек использовал их, чтобы заставить Риса забыть о её неверности.

Так что, если она хотела избавиться от Йанто, ей тоже нужны были связи. Возможно, высшие инстанции, знавшие о существовании Торчвуда, сработают. Например, кто-нибудь из ЮНИТа. Кажется, они были очень влиятельны. Или глава Городского совета. Или советник премьер-министра.

Она скользнула в кабинет Джека – и чуть не получила сердечный приступ, услышав многоголосое стрекотание приветствовавшее её. Эти паукомышинные... _штуки_ собрались у ближайшей стеклянной стены своего террариума, смотрели на неё своими яркими фасеточными глазами и радостно стрекотали. Гвен передёрнуло; она легко могла понять, почему Джек их так ненавидел.

Она спешно осмотрела стол Джека и с облегчением нашла телефонную книжку в одном из ящиков. Достав свой телефон, она начала фотографировать все страницы, на которых были номера.


	3. Предложения

Когда Рис Уильямс узнал, что капитан Джек Харкнесс пропал, первым, что он почувствовал, было облегчение. Абсолютное и всеобъемлющее облегчение. Он надеялся, что сейчас, когда требовательный, вечно флиртующий босс Гвен бесследно исчез с лица Земли, она наконец перестанет откладывать свадьбу.

Вдохновлённый этой мыслью, он немедленно помчался за помолвочным кольцом. Золотое, с прекрасным маленьким бриллиантом – оно было очень симпатичным и стоило ему кучи денег. Но он мог себе позволить подобные траты: он наконец получил должность менеджера в _Харвудс,_ ради которой он столько старался.

Его родители были не слишком этому рады... мягко говоря. Им никогда не нравилась Гвен, не говоря уже о её _родителях_. Особенно её мать, которая – Рис не мог не признать – _была_ невероятно ядовитой змеёй и крепко держала мужа под каблуком. По крайней мере, этот самый муж был поистине дружелюбным парнем и достаточно умным, хоть и был без памяти влюблён в свою жену.

– Яблоко от яблони недалеко падает, – пробормотал Барри Уильямс, не смирившись с выбором своего единственного сына. – Прежде чем жениться на женщине, посмотри на её мать, Рис. Так ты сможешь понять, что тебя ждёт.

Однако Рис не желал прислушиваться к голосу разума.

– Папа, прекрати, – рассердился он. – Я женюсь на ней! Я люблю Гвен. Я люблю её всем своим существом, с первого взгляда, окей? Мне никогда не нужен был никто другой.

– Ты когда-то любил Кэрис Морган, – заметил его отец.

Рис закатил глаза:

– Папа, мне было _двенадцать!_

– В двенадцать ты был более здравомыслящим, – сухо заметил его отец. – Но это твоя жизнь, сын. Я не могу мешать тебе в её разрушении.

– Ты прав – не можешь! – ответил Рис, умчавшись прочь в праведном гневе.

* * *

Так и получилось, что в тот самый вечер Рис Уильямс встал на одно колено перед своей возлюбленной Гвен и попросил её выйти за него замуж. Этот романтический жест был разрушен тем, что у него стрельнуло в спине и остаток вечера ему пришлось провести лёжа на диване. Тем не менее Гвен согласилась.

Два дня спустя, сидя в пабе, она объясняла своим подругам, Кэрри и Трине: «Больше никто не позвал бы меня замуж».

Со своими подругами она была знакома ещё _до того,_ как пошла работать в полицию. Они вместе работали в магазине – и ненавидели эту работу. С тех пор прошло много времени: Кэрри вышла замуж за чиновника из Городского Совета, а Трина уже полгода была помолвлена с управляющим отеля _Сэйнт-Дэвид_. Так что Гвен нужно было сделать _хоть что-то,_ если она не хотела упустить возможность догнать их.

Кроме того, у замужней женщины свои преимущества.

– А что насчёт твоего босса, перед которым ты хвостом виляешь уже год или около того? – удивлённо спросила Трина. – Я думала, ты нашла способ заполучить его, – её взгляд затуманился. – Не могу тебя винить, правда. Я видела его только раз, но... он _великолепен!_ Как кинозвезда!

– К сожалению, он точный, абсолютнейший гей, – прокомментировала Кэрри. Гвен и Трина удивлённо посмотрели на неё. – Ну, Хав – её муж – видел, как он флиртует с чокнутым помощником мистера Грейнджера, а в городском совете все знают, что в городе нет человека голубее Идриса Хоппера, – пожала она плечами.

– Джек _не_ гей! – запротестовала Гвен. – Да, он готов переспать с каждым, кто ходит на двух ногах, но он не гей! Он просто... у него нет стольких моральных ограничений, как у большинства людей. Он самая большая шлюха на этой планете.

– Ты поэтому предпочла ему Риса? – спросила Трина.

– Нет, – ответила Гвен со слезами на глазах. – Я выбрала Риса, потому что Рис всегда меня поддерживал. Во всём этом безумии, в которое превратилась моя жизнь, даже когда я этого не заслуживала. Мне нужен тот, кому можно доверять. Тот, на кого я могу рассчитывать, несмотря ни на что.

– То есть твой босс ненадёжен? – продолжала Трина.

– Он кинул нас, этот ублюдок! – выпалила Гвен. – Он ушёл, не сказав ни слова, и мы понятия не имеем, куда он пропал и когда вернётся, если вернётся.

– О боже! – ахнула Кэрри. – Кто у вас там теперь заправляет? Ну, то есть, вы же спецагенство, вы не можете просто перестать работать!

– Прямо сейчас? – вздохнула Гвен. – Я пытаюсь изо всех сил. Неофициально, конечно. Мы пока не можем признать, что он пропал. Это... сложно. Но если он не вернётся через 6 недель, я подам заявку на позицию официального главы команды.

– Ты, правда, _это_ можешь? – Трина была действительно впечатлена.

– Ну, меня взяли на место заместителя Джека сразу после её смерти в прошлом году, – пожала плечами Гвен. – Будет справедливо, если меня назначат новым лидером. Но будет неверно начать действовать прямо сейчас; Джек ещё может вернуться, а если этого не случится, мне придётся доказать другим, что я вполне могу взять на себя управление.

Высоко подняв голову, она, покачнувшись, отправилась к бару за следующей порцией напитков. Кэрри и Трина обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

– Бедная Гвен, – сказала Кэрри с притворным сочувствием замужней женщины по отношению к менее удачливой подруге. – А она была _так_ уверена, что всё-таки получит своего босса.

– Интересно, – взгляд Трины стал таким отвлечённым, как и всегда, когда она собиралась сказать что-то _действительно_ язвительное. – Если он действительно спит со всеми подряд, как так получилось, что Гвен не смогла залезть ему в штаны? Если только ты не права, и он _и вправду_ гей.

– Не сказать, чтобы она мало пыталась, – согласилась Кэрри. – Но, очевидно, даже у него есть свои стандарты.

Девушки засмеялись над заблуждениями Гвен. Хоть они и были её лучшими подругами, Гвен всегда считала себя лучше. Тот факт, что ей пришлось удовольствоваться Рисом вместо её великолепного босса, доставлял _удовлетворение_.

Не то чтобы с Рисом было что-то не так. Он был милым парнем, у него была хорошая работа, и он готов был целовать землю, по которой ходила Гвен. Боже, да он делал всё по хозяйству и готовил как профи! Только Гвен не ценила его, вечно мечтая о ком-то более эффектном – ком-то вроде её босса.

Сейчас она наконец решила действовать наверняка, вопрос в том, надолго ли.

Почему-то и Кэрри, и Трина сомневались в этом.

– Кстати, – медленно проговорила Трина, – не думаешь, что мистеру Грейнджеру будет интересно, что происходит в Торчвуде? В конце концов, он глава городского совета и отвечает за безопасность Кардиффа. Если с Торчвудом что-то не так...

Кэрри встревоженно посмотрела на неё:

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я действовала за спиной у Гвен?

– Я не _хочу_ этого, – пояснила Трина. – Она и мой друг тоже. Но если у какого-то спецагентства нет нормального лидера, мистер Грейнджер должен знать об этом.

– Думаешь, он сможет с этим что-то сделать? – с сомнением сказала Кэрри. – Ну, то есть, они же спецагенство или что-то вроде того; они не отчитываются перед Городским советом. «Не подчиняются ни правительству, ни полиции...» – разве не это Гвен всегда говорит?

– Мы можем полагаться только на её слова, – напомнила Трина. – Она может ошибаться; но даже если она права, мистер Грейнджер может знать, какие вопросы и _кому_.

– Верно, – Кэрри перешла на шёпот, завидев возвращающуюся Гвен. – Вот что: я поговорю об этом с Хавом, пусть он решает. Это всё-таки его работа – разбираться с таким.

– Так будет лучше всего, – согласилась Трина. Тут вернулась Гвен с напитками, и им пришлось прекратить разговор.

* * *

Через тридцать шесть часов после девичника в баре Идрис Хоппер, личный помощник главы Городского совета Патрика Грейнджера, столкнулся с конфликтом интересов.

С одной стороны, он был в долгу у мистера Грейнджера – он единственный из лидеров города позволил ему остаться на работе, несмотря на то, что он был секретарём печально известной Маргарет Блейн. Той самой женщины, которая почти взорвала весь город и половину Южного Уэльса из-за своей плохо спланированной атомной электростанции, а потом исчезла без следа.

Кому какая разница, что Идрис понятия не имел о планах мэра Блейн. Он был там, и он оказался подходящей мишенью для оппозиции. Несмотря на то, что впоследствии мало кто мог сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Мистер Грейнджер единственный поверил в невиновность Идриса и даже назначил его своим личным помощником. По его словам, миссис Грейнджер считала открытого гея меньшей угрозой, чем какую-то молоденькую девчонку, которая захочет стать следующей миссис Грейнджер.

С другой стороны, Йанто Джонс из Торчвуда был его давним другом, и он не хотел, чтобы тот оказался в опасности.

– Я правда не знаю, что делать, – признался он Клэр Линдон, своей единственной подруге среди работников Городского совета. – Мистер Грейнджер, несомненно, должен знать, что глава Торчвуда пропал. Но если они хотели сохранить это в тайне, хотя бы на время, у них должны быть на это серьёзные причины. А если мистер Грейнджер начнёт задавать вопросы, у них будут большие проблемы.

– Хм, – Клэр отпила кофе, обдумывая эту проблему.

Она была красивой, элегантной женщиной с утончённым вкусом, но её голова была не так пуста, как некоторым казалось. Идрис не понимал, как так получилось, что она вышла замуж за Дэвида Линдона, самого скучного и непривлекательного человека в Кардиффе. Она была _так_ умна _во всём_ остальном – как она сделала такой плохой выбор?

Определённо в поговорке «любовь слепа» была значительная доля правды.

– Ты уверен, что эти ребята из Торчвуда не задумали ничего плохого? – наконец спросила она.

Идрис кивнул, ни секунды не сомневаясь.

– Да, более чем уверен. Торчвуд здесь с девятнадцатого века, я проверил в архивах. Они отвечают только перед Короной, но никогда не делали ничего, что могло бы подвергнуть опасности население города. Да, мы не знаем, _что_ они делают, но они хорошие парни.

– Ну как скажешь, – Клэр не казалась до конца убеждённой.

– Кроме того, я знаю Йанто Джонса с начальной школы, – продолжил Идрис. – Он всегда был порядочным человеком. Не думаю, что он стал бы заниматься чем-то незаконным.

– Возможно, не вполне _незаконным,_ – поправила его Клэр, – но, определённо, опасным.

Идрис пожал плечами.

– Я так понял, это их работа. Но я не хочу, чтобы их операциям что-то угрожало просто потому, что безмозглая жена Хава услышала что-то от своей такой же безмозглой подружки.

– А откуда её безмозглая подружка узнала секреты Торчвуда? – нахмурилась Клэр.

Идрис снова пожал плечами.

– Кажется, она сама из Торчвуда.

– И она болтает со своими друзьями о конфиденциальных вещах? – Клэр явно _не_ впечатлилась, и нельзя её за это винить. Как секретарь мэра она слишком хорошо знала, _что_ такое конфиденциальность. Если бы _она_ сделала что-то подобное, она бы тут же распрощалась с работой.

– Видимо, так, – ответил Идрис, думая о том, как в Торчвуде обстояли дела с секретностью, если _это_ было примером.

– Тогда она опасна, ты должен предупредить этого Джонса, – сказала Клэр. – Кто знает, что ещё она натворит?

Идрис подумал об этом и решительно кивнул. Если по безмозглой жене Хава можно было судить о её подруге из Торчвуда, та, вероятно, была настоящим бедствием.

– Ты права, – сказал он. – Именно это я и сделаю.

* * *

Несмотря на свою молодость, Йанто был очень организован. Ему пришлось, в противном случае фотографическая память свела бы его с ума. Уже в раннем возрасте он был вынужден научиться разбираться с миллиардом вещей, что он запоминал, располагать их по важности и откладывать для более позднего использования.

Или игнорировать до конца жизни, вне зависимости от того, насколько длинной или _короткой_ она будет, учитывая его работу на Торчвуд.

В результате вся его жизнь была чётко организована. Он всегда откровенно признавался, что был немного педантичным и абсолютно точно дотошным, но никогда не забывал добавить, что были привычки и похуже. _Гораздо_ хуже.

Кроме того, порядок, который он поддерживал, был выгоден и другим, не так ли?

Лиза была первым – и пока единственным – человеком, который смог достать его из клетки абсолютного порядка и готовности встретить лицом к лицу всё, что приготовила ему жизнь. С ней он мог расслабиться и забыть о своих мелких проблемах – насколько он вообще был способен забыть.

По крайней мере, с ней он мог _игнорировать_ их, и чувствовал себя обычным молодым человеком. В первый – и пока последний – раз в жизни он познал счастье.

Потеряв Лизу, дважды – второй раз был намного хуже первого –  он почувствовал, что внутри него что-то сломалось. Что-то, что нельзя починить.

О, он _смог_ собрать себя из осколков, пока был отстранён от работы. Даже, на удивление, смог построить робкие отношения с Джеком. Но стены его клетки снова поднялись и опускаться не собирались.

Ни в ближайшее время, ни вообще.

Сближение с Джеком ничего не изменило. Наоборот. Большую часть времени Джек был олицетворением хаоса, стихией, и если Йанто не хотел полностью потерять себя, ему необходимо было держаться за гипотетические прутья его клетки.

В этой клетке, в этом порядке была стабильность, которая помогала ему оставаться на ногах рядом с ураганом Джека Харкнесса.

У них _бывали_ тихие моменты близости, когда они соединялись на более глубоком уровне. Тот случай с фейри... Йанто единственный действительно понимал Джека. Он видел его раздавленным холодностью команды, злобные обвинения Гвен глубоко ранили его.

Он держал его в объятиях, пока Джек плакал.

Но эти моменты были редки и часто прерывались тревогой от Разлома, каким-то неожиданным бедствием – или Гвен, требующей внимания Джека.

С этим он не мог соперничать. Агрессивность, требовательность и крикливость были ему чужды. А после потери Лизы он даже не хотел попытаться.

Ничто не могло вернуть её.

Остальные не понимали, как он мог так быстро заменить её Джеком. Даже милая, верная Тошико, которая глубоко любила их обоих. Его разум работал по-другому.

Лиза была потеряна, ушла навсегда. Он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Он сохранил свои воспоминания о ней, замечательные _и_ ужасные, на определённом месте, где он мог обратиться к ним, если хотел.

Психологические тренинги Торчвуда Один, даже самые примитивные – обязательные для всех сотрудников – были очень эффективны. Архивистов тренировали лучше всего. Они были важнее всего. Поэтому Йанто мог _выбирать,_ к каким воспоминаниям возвращаться время от времени, хотя он не мог забыть ни одного.

Если только он не перенесёт тяжёлую травму мозга, но это не считается, правда?

Но он не мог _жить_ воспоминаниями. Поэтому он убрал их подальше и принял то, что предлагал Джек. Утешительный секс был не худшим способом справиться с эмоциональной травмой, особенно когда его предлагал такой мастер.

Было бы лицемерием отрицать, что Джек мог обеспечить приятное времяпрепровождение. Возможно, его и интересовало по большому счёту только тело Йанто – как не уставал напоминать Оуэн – но его интерес был... _впечатляющий_. И творческий. Граничащий с авангардным. Йанто не стеснялся признать, что наслаждался помощью Джека. А кто бы не стал?

Он осознавал, что через некоторое время начал влюбляться в Джека. Это осложняло ситуацию, но он всё ещё мог с этим справиться. Не только из-за весьма приятного секса. В редкие моменты близости ему открылась уязвимая сторона Джека – та потребность, что скрывалась за его сверхактивным либидо.

В глубине души Джек хотел, чтобы о нём заботились, даже лелеяли. Возможно, это было вызвано ужасными потерями в его туманном прошлом или суровыми условиями, в которых он жил раньше.

Йанто желал дать ему то, в чём он нуждался. _Йанто_ хотел быть полезным, быть _нужным_. Благодаря этой – вероятно, нездоровой – созависимости, они были идеальной парой.

Он бы никогда не полюбил Джека так, как Лизу. Та часть него умерла вместе с ней. Но благодаря тренировкам по комплементаризации мозга, он был не просто способен, он был готов и _желал_ развить новую любовь... если бы Джек не покинул их.

Но Джек ушёл, и, как обычно, расхлёбывать всё пришлось Йанто. Оуэн так сильно страдал от осознания своей вины, что едва мог что-то делать, и почти всегда был пьян. Тош, также опустошённая чувством вины, пыталась компенсировать, работая 24/7, и была на грани полного изнеможения. Большую часть времени она была как в тумане, и только это помогало ей держаться.

А Гвен...

Йанто передёрнуло. Её попытки поиграть в босса с каждым днём раздражали всё больше. Тот факт, что она не осознавала, что её присутствие в кабинете Джека было записано камерой внутреннего наблюдения, был просто оскорбителен. Неужели она считала их, считала _Йанто_ идиотом?

Конечно, возможно, что она даже не знала о существовании камер внутреннего наблюдения. Она обращала внимание только на то, что касалось её интересов, и игнорировала всё остальное. Кроме того, ей не хватало технической грамотности. Возможно, она считала, что общая сеть видеонаблюдения была единственной системой безопасности на базе. А так как было хорошо известно, что эта сеть не распространялась на кабинет Джека, она считала себя в безопасности.

Йанто, конечно же, проверил, что её так заинтересовало, и был слегка шокирован, когда понял, что это была телефонная книга Джека. Как это было похоже на Джека: оставить что-то настолько секретное лежать в ящике стола. Он доверял своей команде вне зависимости от того, как часто они его разочаровывали.

К тому же он не знал, что ему придётся уйти так внезапно.

Или же его это просто не волновало, признался себе Йанто. Они были всего лишь перевалочным пунктом на длинном пути к Доктору. И когда ему наконец выпала такая возможность, он сбежал, не обернувшись.

Йанто устало потёр горящие глаза. Ему придётся круглосуточно следить за звонками на номера из записной книжки Джека. Или передать Тош, чтобы она следила за ними через мейнфрейм. Что бы Гвен ни планировала, это может привести к катастрофе. Она может даже не осознавать этого, будучи настолько импульсивной и озабоченной выполнением своих желаний.

Телефонный звонок отвлёк его от раздумий. Он потянулся к нему и мгновение спустя осознал, что мелодия была неправильная. Это сильно его удивило.

Его строго организованная жизнь включала наличие двух телефонов. Один для всего, что касалось Торчвуда. Последние два года им он и пользовался больше всего. Другой для семьи и немногих оставшихся друзей.

Сейчас звонил именно _он_. Любопытно. Кто мог позвонить ему в такое позднее время?

Он достал телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака и в замешательстве уставился на номер на дисплее. Он был ему незнаком, что было странно: он особенно хорошо запоминал цифры. Так откуда же у звонившего его личный номер?

Что ж, есть только один способ узнать это. Он пожал плечами и ответил на звонок:

– Джонс.

– Идрис Хоппер, – ответил знакомый голос. – Йанто, это ты? Я не был уверен, что это всё ещё твой номер.

– Твой точно изменился, – ответил Йанто.

Последний раз он видел Идриса, ещё когда уезжал в Лондон, и с ним ассоциировался другой телефонный номер.

– Я звоню из Городского совета, – объяснил Идрис. – Как обычно полуночничаю... ты, как я погляжу, тоже.

– Да не то чтобы, – признался Йанто.

– Неважно, – сказал Идрис, – нам нужно поговорить. С глазу на глаз.

– О чём? – Йанто понятия не имел, что хотел обсудить его старый школьный товарищ через столько лет.

– Не сейчас, – прервал его Идрис. – Послушай, мы можем встретиться через, скажем, полчаса в _Олд-Сэйлор?_ Это... очень срочно.

– Срочно для кого? – спросил Йанто. – Идрис, у тебя неприятности?

– Нет, – медленно проговорил Идрис, – но я боюсь, что они могут быть у _тебя,_ у всех вас.

Йанто был искренне шокирован этими словами.

– Это... очень смелое заявление, – сказал он.

– Я знаю, – Идрис был очень взволнован. – Послушай, я не могу говорить здесь. Нам правда, правда нужно встретиться лицом к лицу.

Йанто на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Уже почти полночь, и он не спит уже тридцать часов. Он чувствовал себя как оживший мертвец, и не хотел уже ничего, кроме горячего душа и тёплой постели.

С другой стороны, если Идрис посчитал необходимым позвонить ему ни с того, ни с сего, спустя столько _лет,_ к нему стоит прислушаться. Что бы ни думали о нём другие, Идрис Хоппер не был трусом.

– Хорошо, – устало ответил Йанто. – Я буду ждать тебя там.

* * *

_Олд-Сэйлор_ был несколько сомнительным традиционным пабом рядом с Русалочьей пристанью. Один из тех пабов, в которые никогда не попадут туристы. Один из немногих, работающих всю ночь. Он был только для местных, и Йанто этот факт странным образом успокаивал. Стены, покрытые деревянными панелями, мерцающий огнями игровой автомат, незатейливо одетые люди, попивающие своё пиво... Всё было таким ободряюще-нормальным, именно тем, что ему сейчас было отчаянно необходимо.

Идрис Хоппер, одетый в подогнанный по фигуре, но уже достаточно поношенный костюм, сидел за одним из угловых столиков, держа стакан лагера обеими руками. Он выглядел так же устало, как чувствовал себя Йанто. Казалось, ему неудобно из-за всей этой ситуации.

Йанто последовал его примеру и тоже взял себе пиво, а потом тяжело опустился напротив своего старого школьного товарища. Он был в изнеможении.

– Ну, Идрис, – начал он. – Я здесь. Что оказалось настолько важным, что ты связался со мной через... сколько лет? Четыре? Пять?

– Почти шесть вообще-то, – пожал плечами Идрис, – но кто считает? Послушай, Йанто, я могу попасть в неприятности из-за этого, но я думаю, ты должен знать. Даже если _я_ не должен...

– Должен знать _что?_ – терпеливо спросил Йанто. Очевидно, Идрис так и не избавился от привычки болтать, когда нервничает.

– Извини, – Идрис сделал большой глоток. – Я правда не разбираюсь в этом. Скажи мне: это правда, что капитан Харкнесс пропал? Что он оставил вас, не сказав ни слова?

Йанто шокировано застыл, услышав это. Что, чёрт возьми...

– Ты прав, – сказал он, собравшись с мыслями. – Ты _не должен_ был знать это. Никто вне Торчвуда не должен. Так как получилось, что ты _знаешь?_

– Подслушал, – признался Идрис, покраснев. – Хав Кадмен, один из чиновников, приходил сегодня к мистеру Грейнджеру – ну, то есть уже вчера – и рассказал ему. Очевидно, его жена знакома с кем-то из Торчвуда, с кем она когда-то вместе работала в каком-то бутике. У них были девичьи посиделки в баре, та женщина напилась и начала ныть об этом. Хав сказал, что, по словам его жены, та женщина была очень расстроена, потому что имела виды на своего босса.

Йанто закрыл глаза, чтобы не закричать. Гвен. Гвен-чёртова-Купер, из-за неё они опять в дерьме, из-за её абсолютной эгоистичной тупости. Эта женщина хоть когда-нибудь думала о последствиях? Они специально договорились хранить исчезновение Джека в тайне, а эта тупая корова решила разболтать всё своим подружкам в баре?

– Я её убью, – пробормотал он. – Медленно и очень, очень болезненно.

– Так это правда? – спросил Идрис, его бесхитростные голубые глаза потемнели от беспокойства. – Капитан Харкнесс ушёл?

Йанто кивнул.

– Да. Он ушёл на секретную миссию очень поспешно. Даже мы не знаем, почему и надолго ли. Поэтому мы решили молчать об этом, пока не узнаем больше. По крайней мере, я _считал,_ что мы договорились, – едко добавил он.

– Я примерно так и думал, – сказал Идрис. – Однако я удивлён, что кто-то из вашей организации оказался настолько беспечен. Ты должен сделать что-то, пока она не навредила ещё сильнее.

– Сделать что? – горько спросил Йанто. – У меня нет полномочий хоть на _что-то_. Заместительница Джека была убита где-то с год назад, а нового он так и не назначил. Он несколько бесцеремонно относится к правилам, и теперь это нам аукнулось.

– У вас нет какого-нибудь вышестоящего начальства, к которому ты мог бы обратиться? – спросил Идрис.

Йанто покачал головой. Он _хотел,_ чтобы был Торчвуд Один; он бы незамедлительно обратился к ним за инструкциями, даже если бы Джек потом содрал с него кожу за это. Начнём с того, что если бы Торчвуд Один всё ещё существовал, _его_ бы и не было в Кардиффе. Он был бы в Лондоне – и, вероятно, женат на Лизе.

Он избавился от этих бесполезных мыслей и сосредоточился на том, чтобы объяснить ситуацию Идрису, не выдавая ему ничего лишнего. Идрис заслуживал хоть какого-то ответа. В конце концов, он достаточно рисковал, предупреждая его. Возможно, союзник в Городском совете – не такая уж плохая идея.

– Штаб-квартира была разрушена пару лет назад. Знаешь, она была расположена в Кенари-Уорф... – он пожал плечами, позволив Идрису самому закончить мысль.

Идрис, знакомый только с официальной версией, понимающе кивнул:

– Террористическая атака, да, я слышал об этом. Говорят, это было ужасно, – тут он прервался, и Йанто почти физически ощутил, как шестерёнки крутятся в его голове, сопоставляя даты и события прошлых лет. – Погоди-ка, разве ты не был тогда в Лондоне?

– Да, – если бы Йанто надеялся, что односложный ответ остановит Идриса, он был бы разочарован. Идрис всегда был умён и не мог сопротивляться искушению почувствовать себя старым добрым детективом, пользуясь дедукцией, как Шерлок Холмс.

– Ты ведь работал на лондонское отделение? – Йанто снова кивнул. – Ты был в Кенари-Уорф, когда это случилось?

И снова небольшой кивок. Лицо Идриса сострадательно сморщилось.

– Должно быть, было ужасно, – сказал он. – Я слышал, что выживших было всего двадцать с небольшим из скольких? Семи сотен? Семи с половиной?

– Всего больше восьми, – бесстрастно ответил Йанто. – И даже с выжившими не всё так гладко. Некоторые из нас просто сошли с ума. Другие совершили самоубийство. В данный момент я знаю только дюжину тех, кто всё ещё нормально функционирует – настолько нормально, насколько это возможно после того, что мы видели.

– Ты присматриваешь за остальными? – спросил Идрис.

Йанто вздохнул.

– Кто-то же должен. Я один продолжил работать на Торчвуд: у меня больше возможностей для этого.

Он не хотел упоминать, что Джеку было наплевать на жизни и смерти выживших в Кенари-Уорф; «отбросы Ивонн» – так он их называл. Тем не менее ему стало на удивление легче, когда он обсудил это, пусть и с тем, кто не знал, что там было на самом деле, но искренне сочувствовал их потерям.

Идрис всегда, даже ребёнком, был таким. Обидно, что люди едва ли отплачивали ему тем же. Йанто пришлось признать, что и он не был исключением из этого правила. И всё же Идрис рискнул, чтобы предупредить его, хотя они даже не разговаривали друг с другом уже несколько лет.

– Чего я всё ещё не понимаю, – сказал Идрис после долгой паузы, – так это того, почему вы хотите сохранить исчезновение капитана Харкнесса в тайне. У него же есть полномочия приходить и уходить, разве нет? Согласно архивным записям Торчвуд всегда подчинялся только Короне.

– Верно, – сказал Йанто. – Но мы должны посылать отчёты в ЮНИТ _и_ премьер-министру, а поскольку мы не можем гарантировать, что Джек вернётся в тот или иной момент, другие организации могут попытаться посягнут на нашу территорию. Например, ЮНИТ. Или МИ-5.

– Это настолько плохо?

Идрис, конечно же, знал про ЮНИТ – красные береты сложно не заметить, хотя их истинные цели и не были известны населению. Более того, он работал на Городской совет, точнее, на мистера Грейнджера, который вёл некоторые дела с коммандером местной базы ЮНИТа.

– Это будет катастрофа, – Йанто сделал паузу, собираясь с мыслями. – Послушай, я не могу раскрыть детали, но... У нас небольшая команда и строго определённая задача, выполнение которой требует некоторых умений, которых нет больше ни у кого. Теперь, когда штаб-квартиры больше нет, мы единственное функционирующее отделение, единственные, кто знает, как справляться с тем, с чем мы работаем. Не важно, насколько эффективны другие организации, они не смогут делать это и вполовину так же хорошо.

В действительности дела у них шли не очень, но об _этом_ он Идрису не скажет.

– Но это не остановит их от попыток взять всё под свой контроль, – у Идриса начинала складываться картинка.

Йанто кивнул:

– Теперь, когда Джек вне нашей досягаемости, их можно будет остановить, только если Её Величество назначит нового лидера Торчвуда.

– Так разве вы не должны обратиться к Короне? – спросил Идрис. – Возможно, упреждающий удар – именно то, что вам нужно, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль.

– Возможно, – признал Йанто. – Но Джек может вернуться в разумные сроки, а я не хочу забирать у него возможность всё наладить. В конце концов, он наш босс.

– Но если он в ближайшее время не вернётся, ты потеряешь возможность защитить команду, – предупредил его Идрис. Вакантные места в управлении всегда заставляют власть имеющих нервничать. А нервные люди реагируют жёстче необходимого.

– Я знаю, – вздохнул Йанто. – Поэтому мы решили подождать пару месяцев. Может, он вернётся. Если нет, я буду вынужден обратиться к Короне. Таков был план. Теперь, когда Гвен всё выболтала, придётся придумать что-то другое.

– Я думал, у тебя нет полномочий, – сказал Идрис.

– Нет. Но из-за работы на штаб-квартиру о внутренней политике я знаю больше остальных, поэтому они прислушиваются ко мне.

– Кроме той тупой овцы, которая всё разболтала, – напомнил ему Идрис.

Йанто пожал плечами:

– Она ни к кому не прислушивается. Чёрт, да она почти постоянно игнорировала приказы Джека.

– И капитан Харкнесс не уволил её? Почему?

– Этим вопросом я и сам задаюсь, – признался Йанто. – Этот твой мистер Грейнджер... Он может сделать с полученной информацией что-нибудь радикальное?

– Я не уверен, – сказал Идрис. – Он хороший, порядочный человек, который не станет специально вредить. Но если он посчитает, что из-за этой ситуации город под угрозой, он начнёт задавать вопросы. Вышестоящим.

– Что ж, не могу винить его за то, что он выполняет свою работу, – вздохнул Йанто. – На его месте я, вероятно, поступил бы также. Спасибо, что предупредил. Я твой должник.

– Вспомни об этом, когда я потеряю работу из-за всей этой ситуации, – ответил Идрис, улыбнувшись. – Тебе в Торчвуде случайно не нужен хороший личный помощник?

– Боюсь, _эта_ вакансия сейчас занята, – устало улыбнувшись, ответил Йанто. – Давай лучше сконцентрируемся на том, чтобы тебя _не_ уволили. Поверь, лучше бы на нынешней работе тебе и оставаться. Хоть и приходится работать с идиотами.

– Возможно, – неохотно признал Идрис. – Знаешь, я просто сыт по горло тем, что люди обращаются со мной как с подонком. Что бы мэр Блейн ни сделала, _я_ в этом не виноват. И, кроме того, твой капитан Харкнесс и тот странный парень решили проблему.

– Джек решил проблему с мэром Блейн? – удивлённо спросил Йанто. – Никогда об этом не слышал.

– Да, точно, я забыл, что во время нашего землетрясения ты ещё был в Лондоне. Неважно, в общем, тот парень – большой нос, большие уши, пронизывающие голубые глаза, чёрная кожаная куртка – просто вошёл в мой кабинет вместе с твоим боссом и спросил про мэра. Только вот она не хотела их видеть, так что мне пришлось их задержать, пока она пыталась сбежать через окно.

Йанто понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы уложить _эту_ картинку в голове. Хоть он и был в Лондоне во время землетрясения, он видел фотографии Маргарет Блейн (вероятно, усопшей и абсолютно точно никем не оплакиваемой). Сама мысль о том, что _эта_ женщина пыталась протиснуться в окно кабинета – _любое_ окно (кроме французского окна во всю стену) – ошеломляет.

Он мысленно попенял себе за то, что никогда не интересовался событиями, связанными с землетрясением в Кардиффе и последовавшим падением мэра Блейн. Если в этом был замешан Джек – а с чего бы Идрису врать? – это был не просто политический скандал вокруг плохо сконструированной ядерной электростанции. Совсем нет.

Очевидно, это было как-то связано с пришельцами, но как? И кем был тот «странный парень» с большими ушами?

Он мысленно составил список тех, кто мог бы рассказать ему о подоплёке этого кризиса. Список оказался удручающе коротким: Джек ушёл, Сьюзи была мертва, Оуэн в настоящее время был бесполезен, а Гвен даже не было тогда в Торчвуде – не то чтобы он бы стал обращаться к Гвен в поисках _достоверной_ информации. Слухи, да, но ничего существенного.

Однако Тош уже работала на Торчвуд во время землетрясения, разве нет? Возможно, она расскажет ему, если только она не обещала держать это в тайне. Решив расспросить Тош при первом же удобном случае, Йанто встал из-за стола.

– Я выдохся, – объявил он. – Если я пойду домой прямо сейчас, то, может, смогу урвать три-четыре часа сна перед возвращением на работу. Спасибо за всё, Идрис; и не жди ещё шесть лет, прежде чем позвонить мне. Нам нужно встречаться почаще. Когда-то у нас это получалось.

– Взаимно, – ответил Идрис. – Выбираться куда-нибудь вместе время от времени... Звучит неплохо. У меня не так много друзей, чтобы я не нашёл для тебя времени в своём социальном графике.

Его голос был исполнен горечи и сарказма. Это был голос очень одинокого молодого человека, привыкшего, что его не замечают и не ценят, но не привыкшего игнорировать этот факт. Йанто смутно почувствовал вину. Да, после школы их дороги разошлись, особенно когда он уехал в Лондон, но уже больше года прошло, как он вернулся в Кардифф, и у него даже мысли не было связаться с Идрисом.

Это нужно было менять... и не только ради Идриса.

– Когда мы решим эту проблему, я тебе позвоню, – пообещал он, действительно имея это в виду.

Будет приятно дружить с человеком своего возраста, с тем, кто знал его до Торчвуда. Иметь хоть какую-то жизнь вне Торчвуда тоже, хотя и не очень возможно, если только ты не Гвен Купер, которой всё сходит с рук.

И всё равно он мог подать свою возобновившуюся дружбу с Идрисом Хоппером как налаживание контактов с местными властями.

Идрис кивнул.

– Да, мне лучше бы не видеться с тобой, пока ваш внутренний кризис не разрешится. Но потом...

– Потом я тебе позвоню, – пообещал Йанто, зевнув так, что чуть не вывихнул челюсть. – Прости, с ног валюсь.

– Подбросить до дома? – предложил Идрис. – Моя машина на парковке, а тебе не стоит водить в таком состоянии.

– Вероятно, ты прав, – признал Йанто, покачнувшись. – Но ты уверен? Тебе такой крюк делать.

– Абсолютно уверен, – Идрис тоже поднялся и застегнул пиджак. – Приятно покидать паб в компании друга.

Так они и пошли, расслаблено бредя по пустым улицам. В какой-то момент Йанто снова покачнулся, Идрис ухватил его за руку, чтобы поддержать. Это оказало странное утешающее воздействие, и он неосознанно прислонился к Идрису, пока они шли до его машины.

Ни один из них не заметил тёмную фигуру, следовавшую за ними от дверей и снимавшую их на инфракрасную камеру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Диалог между Рисом и его отцом взят из эпизода «Something Borrowed» второго сезона, а комментарий Гвен о том, что она никому больше не нужна, из «Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang», хотя использовано в другом контексте.


	4. Кошмары

Рис Уильямс грезил. Что было неудивительно – он наконец набрался храбрости и сделал предложение женщине, которую любил, и даже получил положительный ответ. Мужчине, стоящему на пороге женитьбы, вполне могли сниться непристойные сны о предстоящей брачной ночи, не правда ли?

Вот только сны Риса не были непристойными – если только вы не считаете, что существуют непристойные кошмары – кроме того, они не имели ничего общего с запланированной свадьбой. Несомненно, это были кошмары, повторяющиеся к тому же.

Они снились ему каждую ночь, начиная с недавнего землетрясения, и всегда в одном и том же порядке.

Начинались они с того, что он шёл по какому-то нескончаемому коридору в странном подземном месте. По обе стороны были камеры со стеклянными дверьми, в которых сидели монстры в комбинезонах с большими зубами и лицами, похожими на хэллоуинские маски. И все они зловеще выли.

Внезапно он оказывался в одной из этих клеток. По другую сторону стекла стояла Гвен, смотрела на него со слезами на глазах и просила:  _«Прости меня, Рис, прости. Я изменила тебе и опоила тебя, но это было для твоего же блага. Мне нужно было запереть тебя, чтобы ты был в безопасности, пойми! Скажи, что ты прощаешь меня! Мне нужно, чтобы ты простил меня! Пожалуйста!»_

А потом она исчезала, и её место занимал пугающий старик в старомодном тёмном костюме. Он проходил сквозь стекло как сквозь воду и говорил:  _«Прости, мальчик мой, но так нужно»._

Острая боль пронзала его живот, Рис опускал голову и с каким-то нездоровым восхищением смотрел, как его голубая рубашка промокает от крови.

Его крови.

Рис, задыхаясь, очнулся от кошмара и слепо потянулся к Гвен. Ему нужно было почувствовать её присутствие, чтобы собраться с силами.

Но вторая половина кровати была пуста. Пижама Гвен была небрежно скинута на пол. Должно быть, она ушла несколько часов назад.

Вздохнув, Рис выбрался из кровати и проверил прикроватный столик в надежде на то, что Гвен оставила записку о том, куда она ушла и когда вернётся. Записки не было. Ничего нового.

С тех самых пор как капитан Харкнесс ушёл, Гвен бывала дома ещё реже, чем раньше. Да, конечно, этому всегда было разумное объяснение. В конце концов, у них не хватало одного сотрудника, а работы меньше не становилось. И всё же Рис не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Гвен его обманывала.

Тоже ничего нового. Вот тебе и счастье почти уже семейной жизни! Чёртов Торчвуд!

Зная, что снова он заснуть уже не сможет – и гадая, как скоро хроническое недосыпание начнёт сказываться на работе – Рис принял горячий душ, завернулся в махровый халат, взял из холодильника пиво и растянулся на диване перед телевизором.

Было уже за полночь, но на одном из платных каналов показывали повтор _Обмена жёнами_. Чтобы отвлечься, ему нужно было что-то нормальное, что-то приземлённое.

* * *

Гвен была не рада, обнаружив Риса на диване в гостиной. Он спал со включенным телевизором, окружённый пустыми бутылками из-под пива. У него начала развиваться устойчивость к тому снотворному, которое она подсыпала ему в еду, когда хотела уйти без лишних вопросов. Однажды это может стать серьёзной проблемой.

Она не хотела снова давать ему реткон. В прошлом году Гвен делала так довольно часто и теперь боялась, что он станет таким же, как жертвы Сьюзи. Она этого не хотела. Она нуждалась в нём; в той надёжной, тихой гавани, которую он ей обеспечивал – несмотря на то, что он давно уже не интересовал её как мужчина.

Она была довольна своим коротким, но страстным романом с Оуэном – пока этот ублюдок не влюбился в женщину из 1950-ых, которая годилась ему в матери. Конечно, она не была настолько стара из-за путешествия во времени, но всё же... Как Оуэн _посмел_ бросить её ради кого-то вроде неё?

Ну и ещё, конечно, был Джек. Джек, от одного вида которого у неё подкашивались колени. Джек и его смехотворные принципы: не связываться с людьми в стабильных отношениях. Джек, который опустился до секса с кофебоем, вместо того чтобы наконец признать свои чувства как мужчина.

Этот ублюдок сбежал с каким-то загадочным пришельцем – Гвен всё ещё не до конца верила в эту сказочку про Доктора, рассказанную Тош. Что эта Тош вообще знала, кроме своих компьютеров и странных технологий? А Йанто... Врёт каждый раз, как рот открывает.

В конце концов, неважно, с кем сбежал Джек, или почему. Важно только то, что он сбежал, бросил свою команду, свои обязанности и город, который должен был защищать.

Бросил её.

_Никто_ не смел бросать Гвен Купер ради какого-то пришельца. Иначе им придётся дорого за это заплатить.

Взволнованно посмотрев на сопящего Риса – она не хотела его будить, определённо не сейчас, когда ей нужно было решить такой деликатный вопрос – она на цыпочках обошла его и зашла в маленькую комнату, служившую ей кабинетом.

Она включила компьютер и начала составлять рапорт для тех странных парней, которые называются ЮНИТ. Она всё ещё не до конца понимала, что это за организация, но если Тош и Йанто так боялись, что они узнают об исчезновении Джека, то именно с ними ей и нужно было связаться. Они оценят ситуацию и сделают то, что должно.

Торчвуду Три нужен новый лидер. И совсем не важно, о чём там болтают остальные, именно её Джек нанял на место своего заместителя. Именно она обладала навыками работы с людьми, у неё были связи в полиции, она знала, как правильно вести расследование.

Работу Торчвуда Три под руководством Джека можно было назвать в лучшем случае хаотичной. Если они хотели справляться без него – а ему по крайней мере не нужен был сон и его нельзя было убить – им нужно было стать более организованными... больше похожими на полицию.

Нужно было чёткое распределение обязанностей, строгая иерархия. Она знала, что в конце концов смогла бы этого добиться. Остальным пришлось бы приспосабливаться. Это было так просто. А когда она прогнёт под себя своих коллег, она наймёт новых людей в Торчвуд, тех, кто будет работать на неё.

Но сначала ей нужно укрепить свои позиции. Прежде, чем Йанто сможет выслужиться перед нужными властями. Этот маленький проныра уже начал искать подходы к Городскому совету; хорошо, что муж Кэрри вовремя рассказал всё мистеру Грейнджеру.

Оттуда кофебой поддержки уже не получит... а если Джек всё же вернётся, то сделанные ей снимки докажут, что его предприимчивая подстилка быстро нашёл ему замену. Так или иначе, Йанто проиграет.

С мрачной улыбкой Гвен закончила свой рапорт и заглянула в телефон, ища того, кому бы его отправить. К несчастью для неё, ни одно из имён в записной книжке Джека не выглядело хоть сколько-нибудь знакомо. Точнее, ни одно, кроме Бригадира Летбридж-Стюарт, о котором упоминали Тош и Йанто. Но они же сказали и то, что он был другом Джека, да к тому же давно вышел на пенсию.

Рядом с большинством имён стояли аббревиатуры, с которыми она не была знакома. Она не хотела писать напрямую в офис премьер-министра – Джек всегда говорил, что Торчвуд не подчиняется правительству. Но, очевидно, ЮНИТ – другое дело... и что насчёт Министерства внутренних дел? Или Секретной службы? Могут они что-нибудь сделать?

Она поизучала имена ещё немного и нашла одно, отмеченное как ЮНИТ и МИ5. Её глаза удивлённо расширились. Это именно то, что нужно! Должно быть, это один из тех людей, на которых Джек иногда орал по телефону.

Удовлетворённо улыбнувшись, Гвен написала короткое сообщение, приложила свой рапорт и отправила это всё некоему командору Салливану. После этого она тщательно очистила папку с отправленными сообщениями, просто на случай, если Тош или Йанто попробуют хакнуть её компьютер. Снова.

Ну вот и всё. Теперь можно расслабиться и ждать результатов.

* * *

Командор Гарри Салливан был сильно удивлён, получив посреди ночи сообщение от неизвестной женщины.

Во-первых, потому что этот имейл он использовал только для связи с Джеком Харкнессом и другими бывшими спутниками. Во-вторых, потому что эта женщина представилась как заместитель командующего кардиффского отделения Торчвуда. И в-третьих, потому что она обвиняла Джека Харкнесса в очень серьёзных вещах. Самое первое и самое тревожное – Джек пренебрёг своими обязанностями лидера Торчвуда и сбежал с неким пришельцем в синей полицейской будке.

Это рассказало Салливану о многом. Неосведомлённые посчитали бы это описание нелепым. Салливан, однако, сразу понял, что Джек ушёл с Доктором – что само по себе, по меньшей мере, необычно.

Доктор, путешествующий по времени нелинейно, обычно не общался со своими бывшими спутниками, чтобы избежать временных парадоксов. Сам командор не видел повелителя времени с середины 70-ых, хотя он знал, что его различные воплощения то и дело посещали Землю.

Последнее его появление было замечено в Кардиффе в 2006-ом во время землетрясения, и другое воплощение в Лондоне, во время неудавшегося вторжения сикораксов. Ходили слухи, что то же самое воплощение присутствовало на Кенари-Уорф, но никто не мог этого подтвердить.

И всё же это не значит, что он не мог недавно оказаться в Кардиффе. Командор припоминал, как Джек Харкнесс говорил, что ТАРДИС нужно иногда заправлять и что Разлом как раз подходил для этой цели. И раз уж Доктор снова взял с собой бывшего спутника, у него должны были быть причины на это.

Видит бог, Джек достаточно долго его ждал. Сто лет? Двести? Что-то среднее, в этом Салливан был уверен.

Он ещё раз прочитал прикреплённый файл, и в процессе его лицо становилось всё мрачнее. Кем бы ни была эта Гвен Купер, она, очевидно, очень сильно ненавидела Джека и ужасно хотела занять его место. Обвинения были серьёзными: пренебрежение своими обязанностями, прикрытие ошибок членов команды (ошибок, подвергающих Кардифф серьёзному риску) за услуги сексуального характера и как итог – оставление Разлома в руках нетренированных гражданских.

То, что она отправила это Салливану, было чистым везением. Нынешнее руководство ЮНИТ с радостью признает Джека непригодным и возьмёт Разлом под свой контроль. Они точно не станут назначать никого из команды Джека его преемником. Без Джека Торчвуд Три очень быстро превратится в аванпост ЮНИТ.

Эта глупая женщина вообще подумала о такой возможности? Видимо, нет. Может быть, она понятия об этом не имела или предпочла проигнорировать возможные риски. Кажется, всё, что её интересовало – возможность стать следующим лидером Торчвуда Три.

Командору стало интересно, как она нашла его адрес; наверняка в вещах Джека. В конце концов, Джек ушёл в спешке, да и он всегда довольно беспечно относился к тому, что не считал важным.

Конечно, ему и не нужно быть осторожным, если он не собирается возвращаться.

В любом случае, Салливану нужно было побольше разузнать об агенте Торчвуда Гвен Купер. И нужно было остановить её любым способом. Стоит ей узнать, что она отправила письмо не тому человеку, она может попробовать ещё раз.

Или она могла разослать его сразу по всем адресам, найденным у Джека. Это было бы катастрофой.

И всё же Салливану стоило действовать осторожно. Он был не в том положении, чтобы вмешиваться напрямую. После окончания службы в НАТО для ЮНИТ и МИ5 он стал просто консультантом. Начни он задавать вопросы – например, в полиции Кардиффа, где Гвен Купер работала до прихода в Торчвуд, – он привлечёт нежелательное внимание к Торчвуду Три.

Несколько минут он обдумывал разные варианты. И тут его глаза загорелись:

– Ну конечно, – пробормотал он. – И почему я сразу о ней не подумал?

* * *

В тишине своего лондонского дома в Илинге Сара Джейн Смит вздрогнула от звонка телефона в такую рань.

Её удивил не сам факт звонка в середине ночи, хотя уже можно было назвать это утром. Как внештатный журналист, она давно к такому привыкла. В конце концов, её информаторы часто рисковали, рассказывая ей то, чего и знать-то не должны были, и по какой-то неведомой ей причине большинство людей верило, что ночью звонить безопаснее.

Как будто прослушивающим устройствам нужен сон.

Но её телефон, конечно же, нельзя было взломать. Мистер Смит позаботился об этом. И всё же многие звонили ночью.

Нет, её удивило то, что звонил второй телефон. Простенькая старая модель со звуком приземления ТАРДИС на рингтоне. Тот, по которому она держала связь с другими бывшими спутниками, потому что на нём не было GPS.

И он не звонил уже... она даже не могла вспомнить, сколько.

На экране был номер Гарри, и она непроизвольно улыбнулась. Старый добрый Гарри всё ещё время от времени звонил, чтобы проверить, как она. Хотел убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке, хотя их приключения закончились уже давно. Очень давно. Так давно, что, честно говоря, она даже думать не хотела о том, сколько лет прошло с тех пор.

И всё же то, что Гарри звонил в такое время, настораживало, и она поспешно приняла вызов.

– Гарри, что происходит? Миру конец?

– Я надеюсь, что пока нет, – ответил знакомый голос её друга. – Но кое-что действительно не внушает доверия. Ты знала, что Доктор снова был здесь?

– Нет, – удивлённо ответила она. – Я не видела его – нового его – с того инцидента с криллитанами в школе Деффри Вейл. Конечно же, он никогда не заходит в гости, когда бывает в городе, – добавила она с горечью. – Ничего нового.

– Он был не в Лондоне. В Кардиффе, – добавил Гарри.

– Всё сходится, – ответила она. – Вероятно, он заправлял ТАРДИС. По словам Джека, он делает так время от времени. Что изменилось на этот раз?

– То, что Джек, очевидно, ушёл вместе с ним, – сказал Гарри.

– Вот как? – нахмурилась Сара Джейн. – Кто же тогда присматривает за Разломом?

– В этом-то и проблема, – Гарри был обеспокоен – плохой знак. После всего увиденного Гарри было не так-то просто взволновать. – Кажется, вся его команда попыталась прикрыть его исчезновение, кроме одной женщины, которая чертовски жаждет заполучить его должность. Она отправила мне письмо с подробным списком прегрешений Джека и её умений, которые, очевидно, подготовили её к позиции нового лидера Торчвуда Три.

– Ничто не может подготовить человека к командованию Торчвудом Три, – хмыкнула Сара Джейн. – Все предыдущие лидеры плохо кончили. Если бы Джек мог оставаться мёртвым, он бы давно уже лежал в одной из криокамер. Что заставляет эту женщину думать, что она лучше? Кто она? Бывший агент МИ5 или МИ6? Андроид из дальнего космоса? Женская инкарнация Джеймса Бонда?

– Бывший констебль полиции, – сухо сказал Гарри.

Сара Джейн потеряла дар речи на целую минуту. Сама идея того, что констебль – бывший констебль – может руководить кардиффским Разломом, не укладывалась в голове.

– Ты же шутишь, правда? – спросила она. – Ты точно шутишь. Скажи мне, что ты шутишь.

– Вовсе нет, боюсь, это правда, – ответил Гарри.

Сара Джейн всё ещё не могла в это поверить:

– Боже милостивый, эта женщина, что, выжила из ума? Она действительно считает, что разнимание драк в барах делает её достаточно квалифицированной для командования самым опасным аванпостом Великобритании? И почему она написала _тебе_? Ты никогда не имел дел с Торчвудом и даже больше не работаешь на ЮНИТ.

– Вероятно, она перехватила телефонную книгу Джека и выбрала человека с самыми впечатляющими званиями, – мрачно пошутил Гарри.

– Плохо, очень плохо, – ответила Сара Джейн. – Хуже, чем плохо; это полный кошмар. Кто знает, с кем ещё она связалась? Не всем в ЮНИТ нравится Джек.

– Это, скажу я тебе, преуменьшение века, – нахмурился Гарри. Джек заводил врагов так же легко, как и очаровывал людей.

– Нужно сообщить Бригу, – сказала Сара Джейн. – У него ещё осталось кое-какое влияние. Он может нам понадобиться.

– Я позвоню ему утром, – пообещал Гарри. – Но нужно сделать ещё кое-что, и тут мне понадобится твоя помощь, старушка.

– Не называй меня так, – на автомате ответила Сара Джейн; некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, и есть в этом что-то утешающее. – Что я могу сделать? Знаешь, не думаю, что кто-то в ЮНИТ меня послушает. Никогда не слушали. Даже тогда, когда я путешествовала с Доктором.

– Им же хуже, – Гарри был галантен, как и всегда. – Это не важно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделала то, что у тебя получается лучше всего – навела справки о людях и разнюхала их секреты.

– То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я поехала в Кардифф и выяснила всё, что смогу, об этой женщине, – перевела она его просьбу.

– Да, – сказал Гарри. – Совсем отлично будет, если в процессе получится её дискредитировать.

– Хммм, – Сара Джейн взвесила все возможности. – У меня в Кардиффе есть бывшая ученица, она работает на одну из местных газет. Она упорно трудилась над раскрытием сомнительного ядерного проекта мэра Блейн... Конечно, она не знала, что Блейн была сливином. Как же её звали?.. Кэти?.. Нет, Кэйти. Кэйти Солт. Я могу связаться с ней и попросить заняться этим делом.

– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты сама поехала, старушка.

– А я бы предпочла, чтобы ты перестал использовать глупые прозвища. Они и тридцать лет назад не были смешными, а сейчас они просто оскорбительны, – рявкнула Сара Джейн. – Не волнуйся, я съезжу в Кардифф. Но мне нужно кое-что закончить здесь, а пока Кэйти может нарыть основные факты. Она очень в этом хороша.

– Хорошо, делай по-своему, – вздохнул Гарри. – Однако я стал бы спать спокойнее, если бы мы могли мониторить её онлайн-корреспонденцию. Как думаешь, мистер Смит сможет это устроить?

– Я могу попытаться, – несколько неуверенно ответила Сара Джейн. – Должно быть не сильно сложно, если только она не отправляла сообщение из хаба. Даже мистер Смит не сможет обмануть мейнфрейм Торчвуда.

– Мне письмо пришло с её личного почтового адреса. Не думаю, что она рискнула бы отправлять что-то из Торчвуда, где остальные могли поймать её на горячем, – сказал Гарри. – Хорошо. Будем держаться на связи?

– Всегда, – с улыбкой ответила Сара Джейн и повесила трубку.

Хорошо было снова поработать с Гарри над спасением мира. Как в старые добрые времена.

* * *

В этот предрассветный час в хабе царила зловещая тишина, но он не был пуст. Он никогда не бывает пуст. Это место полное призраков.

Призраков бывших агентов Торчвуда, ныне смирно лежащих в морге, замороженных навечно.

Тех, кто насильно нанял Джека полтора века назад.

Тех, с которыми он сражался, с кем вместе долгие годы работал и кого неминуемо потерял – из-за враждебных пришельцев, из-за опасных инопланетных технологий или же из-за простого течения времени, которое огибало его, как вода в реке огибает камень.

Тех, кого он нашёл мёртвыми, убитыми его предшественником – очевидно, ради их же спасения.

Тех, кого ему пришлось убить, чтобы предотвратить нечто ужасное. Как Сьюзи.

Да, хаб был полон призраков, поэтому никому не нравилось оставаться здесь в одиночестве. Никому, кроме Йанто, который привык жить со своими собственными призраками.

Мало что могло лишить его покоя после Кенари-Уорф. И после потери Лизы во второй раз.

Уход Джека смог – и не только потому, что это разбередило его раны. Своим необдуманным уходом Джек сбросил на него ответственность за Торчвуд Три.

Разлом нельзя оставлять без присмотра. Кардифф нельзя оставлять без защиты. Гвен не подходила для этой работы, как бы она её ни жаждала. Тош этого не хотела, а Оуэн... В данный момент Оуэн не мог выполнять даже свою обычную работу.

Оставался Йанто. Йанто, который был частью Торчвуда дольше, чем остальные. Которого тщательно тренировали в Торчвуде Один и который благодаря своей фотографической памяти знал все секреты Торчвуда – или хотя бы знал, где их найти в Архивах.

Он был последним живым Архивистом Торчвуда.

Если бы в ЮНИТ знали, кто или даже _что_ он такое, он бы уже давно был мёртв. Они бы заперли его в какой-нибудь секретной лаборатории и попытались достать эту информацию. И ему осталось бы только одно – активировать тот крошечный кусок инопланетных технологий, что был имплантирован в его череп, и запустить самоуничтожение.

Он поклялся хранить секреты Торчвуда от попадания не в те руки – и он прекрасно знал, что за этим может последовать – поэтому выполнил бы эту клятву беспрекословно.

А это значит, что ему придётся взять всё в свои руки, хотя бы чтобы уберечь эти секреты от Гвен, везде сующей свой нос. Записи с камер в кабинете Джека свидетельствовали о том, что, преследуя собственные цели, она ни перед чем не остановится. Поэтому эту ночь Йанто использовал, чтобы принять превентивные меры.

Первым делом он очистил кабинет Джека: опустошил рабочий стол, оставив только стопки отчётов, которыми кому-то (как обычно, ему) придётся заняться. Убрал жестяную коробочку из нижнего ящика – он знал, что в ней хранились фотографии из прошлого Джека, хотя никогда их и не видел – и отнёс её в комнату Джека, спрятав в дальнем углу шкафа. Потом он запечатал комнату и повесил кодовый замок на люк.

Он будет время от времени спускаться сюда проветрить и прибраться, но больше никто сюда не войдёт. Особенно Гвен-чёртова-Купер.

Следом за этим он методично собрал каждый образец инопланетных технологий, валяющихся по всему кабинету – Джек иногда был поистине неряшлив, – вернул их в Архивы и сменил все коды безопасности просто так, на всякий случай. Он также сменил код доступа на сейфе, в котором хранились действительно опасные предметы.

– Нужно сказать об этом Тош, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

– Нужно сказать мне что? – спросил мягкий голос позади него.

Вздрогнув, Йанто резко развернулся, удивляясь тому, как она смогла войти так, что он не заметил. И тут же вспомнил, что сам отключил тревогу, чтобы можно было входить-выходить, не отвлекаясь на шум.

– Новые коды безопасности, – ответил он, выдавив усталую улыбку. – Что ты здесь делаешь, Тош? Тебе нужно быть дома, отдыхать.

Она так же устало и грустно улыбнулась ему:

– Так же, как и тебе. И вот мы оба здесь. Не мог заснуть?

– Слишком много кошмаров. С тех самых пор, – вздохнул Йанто. – Да и последние недели не легче. Ты?

– Тоже, – признала Тош. – Каждый раз, стоит только закрыть глаза, вижу Билиса Мангера – или Джека, лежащего в морге. Так что ты делаешь, Йанто?

– Укрепляю защиту хаба, – объяснил он. – Теперь только мы с тобой имеем доступ к секретной информации.

– Думаешь, это честно по отношению к остальным? – тихо спросила она. – Оуэн...

– Оуэну в его нынешнем состоянии будет всё равно, – прервал её Йанто. – А Гвен уже обыскала кабинет Джека и сфотографировала его записную книжку со всеми секретными номерами: контакты из ЮНИТ, МИ5, МИ6, премьер-министр, Министерство внутренних дел... В её руках они могут быть опасны. Ты знаешь, какая она – делает первое, что придёт в голову, совершенно не думая о последствиях.

Тош побледнела, представив, к чему это может привести.

– Что мы можем сделать? – спросила она.

– Сначала нужно удалить эти номера из её телефона; заменить их на абсолютно бесполезные будет даже лучше. Как думаешь, мейнфрейм сможет взломать её телефон?

Тош прикусила губу, задумавшись.

– Я не уверена, – признала она. – Но могу попытаться.

– Да, пожалуйста, – с облегчением сказал Йанто. – И попробуй поставить брандмауэр, который максимально ограничит ей доступ к базам данных. Я не хочу, чтобы она совалась в мои цифровые архивы.

– Ты правда думаешь, что это необходимо?

Тош была несколько шокирована его просьбой.

Йанто кивнул:

– О, да. Эти базы изначально нужно было запаролить, но Джек всегда несколько наплевательски относился к требованиям безопасности. В противном случае, можно было бы предотвратить всю эту катастрофу со Сьюзи и перчаткой воскрешения. Я не хочу ещё раз столкнуться с подобным.

С этим Тош не могла не согласиться.


	5. Расспросы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Кардиффские детективы – безымянные персонажи из «Они продолжают убивать Сьюзи», которым я дала имена и теперь использую в своих историях.

Загадочные смерти последних дней – меньше недели назад за один день в Кардиффе по необъяснимым причинам умерли десятки людей – доставили местной полиции много проблем. Морги оказались переполнены, а они даже не могли объяснить горюющим родственникам, что же случилось с их близкими. 

– Патологоанатомы пришли к какому-нибудь заключению о причинах смерти? – устало спросила детектив Кэти Свонсон.

За последнюю неделю у неё почти не было времени на сон, как и у большинства служащих. Свою дочь она видела только пару раз, когда та ещё спала. Кэти уже настолько онемела от усталости, что это даже перестало её волновать. Это-то и было самое страшное.

– Нет, – дежурный Пол Броновски вручил ей стопку результатов вскрытия. – Очевидно, люди просто перестали жить. Точнее, их сердца перестали биться. Что-то вроде глубокого потрясения.

– Чушь какая, – хмыкнул детектив Тревор Пью, самый старший из них, невысокий коренастый мужчина лет сорока. – Сто тридцать восемь человек разного возраста, разного социального положения и с разным состоянием здоровья не могут просто взять и умереть в одно и то же время от одного и того же без причин.

– Но они просто взяли и умерли, – цинично заметил детектив М'Бенга, бритый налысо худой чернокожий человек. – Если только вы не берёте в расчёт тень дьявола, предположительно падшую на них.

Свонсон закатила глаза:

– Избавь меня от сказочек про Апокалипсис, Джефф.

– Ну, все библейские признаки определённо были в наличии, – по тону Броновски было не понять, шутил он или говорил серьёзно. – Вспышка чумы, Битлз на крыше студии Эбби-Роуд, появление гильотины в Париже, буйствующие самураи в токийском метро...

– НЛО над Тадж-Махалом, хэллоуинские монстры в Кардиффе, в Пенарте люди в одежде римских легионеров нападают с копьями на местных жителей, люди видят своих умерших родственников... Единственное, что ещё не произошло – возвращение Элвиса, – улыбнувшись, добавил М'Бенга.

– Массовое помешательство, – отмахнулся Пью. – Или галлюциногены в воде. Я уверен, что эти фрики из Торчвуда как-то со всем этим связаны.

– Кстати об этом, – Свонсон повернулась к Айри Конвэй, своей помощнице и соседке по квартире. – Слышно что-то о Харкнессе? Или об остальных?

Та покачала головой: 

– Ничего с тех пор, как констебль Дэвидсон позвонил им и они забрали у нас дело о предполагаемых римских солдатах.

– Странно, – нахмурилась Свонсон. – Обычно они наседают со всех сторон, командуют так, будто город принадлежит им. Их хоть где-то видели в последнее время?

Айри снова покачала головой: 

– Ни на одном из мест преступлений их не было. Купер встречалась со своими подругами в одном из их любимых баров, а Джонса пару дней назад видели в _Олд-Сэйлор_  с Идрисом Хоппером из Городского совета. Остальные нигде не показывались. Как будто они не покидали свою базу несколько дней. Включая Харкнесса.

– Интересно, они знают, что мы навесили маячки на все их машины? – улыбнулся М'Бенга.

– Едва ли, – хмыкнул Пью. – Или они их давно нашли и сняли.

– Или им просто всё равно, потому что мы не можем на них повлиять, – сказала Свонсон. – Ладно, если новых погибших нет, думаю, нам стоит разойтись по домам. Нам всем нужен сон. 

– И тебе тоже, – заметила Айри.

– О, уж я отосплюсь как следует! – с чувством ответила Свонсон. – Как только допишу рапорт для детектива-инспектора Хендерсона. Хотя я представления не имею, что в нём писать. У нас нет ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

– Кроме ста тридцати восьми тел, – добавил М'Бенга, – без видимых причин смерти.

– Спасибо, Джефф, мне правда стало легче, – голос Свонсон сочился ядом. – Ладно, марш отсюда. Чтобы через пять минут остались только те, кто сегодня в кладбищенскую смену.

Она тут же пожалела о сказанном: среди тех умерших четверо были из их участка, а ещё семеро – друзья и члены семьи. С тех пор все старались не называть ночную смену кладбищенской. Ох, она действительно на пределе, раз умудрилась забыть об этом.

Остальные тактично не заметили её ошибку и один за другим покинули их общий кабинет. Наконец осталась только она и её помощница, которая тоже уже собиралась. Няня уйдёт меньше, чем через час, так что Айри придётся присмотреть за малышкой Нэйшей.

– Пока ты не ушла, есть что-то ещё, о чём мне стоит знать? – спросила Свонсон.

– Ничего важного, – ответила Айри, проверив свой список входящих. – Только звонок от мисс Солт... Ну знаешь, научная корреспондентка _Кардифф-Газет_ , которая обнародовала скандал с мэром Блейн пару лет назад.

Свонсон вздохнула. Мисс Солт была одной из тех журналистов, которые доводили её до безумия. Хотя её стиль письма можно было назвать сухим и педантичным, Кэйти Солт была как ищейка. У неё был уникальный талант чувствовать скандал, а как только она нападала на след, никто не мог её отвлечь.

Сто тридцать восемь необъяснимых смертей были как раз по её части.

– Чего она хотела? – смиренно спросила Свонсон.

– А вот это самое странное: она хотела получить информацию о Гвен Купер, – ответила Айри.

Свонсон неверяще уставилась на свою помощницу: 

– С чего бы кому-то понадобилась информация о _Купер_?

– Она упомянула, что планирует написать серию статей о женщинах с необычной работой, – медленно проговорила Айри. – Но, я думаю, за этим стоит что-то другое.

– Хочешь сказать, что Купер где-то крупно облажалась? – спросила Свонсон.

– Я не удивлюсь, если это так. Никто не понимает, как она умудрилась окончить школу полиции с лучшими оценками за поведение. Разве что там считались только достижения в чулане для мётел, – пожала плечами Айри. – Мужчины во многом одинаковы, особенно в том, что не отказываются от того, что им предлагают. Мне только жаль Риса. Он заслуживает лучшего.

– Как и многие из нас... – философски заметила Свонсон. – Ладно, назначь встречу с мисс Солт. Лучше с ней поговорю я, чем детектив-инспектор. Он не так терпим к прессе, а наш имидж и без того достаточно плох.

* * *

– Итак, что ты выяснила? – спросила Сара Джейн у своей бывшей ученицы.

Они сидели в её номере в _Сэинт-Дэвидс_. Прежде чем пригласить Кэйти, она тщательно обыскала всё на наличие прослушки. К своему облегчению, она ничего не нашла. Очевидно, её приезд прошёл незамеченным как для Торчвуда, так и для местных властей... Ничего удивительного. Единственный, кто мог отреагировать на её имя, предположительно пропал – собственно, это и привело её в Кардифф.

Кэйти Солт пожала плечами. Русые волосы и старомодный пучок делали её чрезвычайно непримечательной. За этим блеклым фасадом никто не ожидал увидеть ясный ум и немалые научные познания. Она не просто так была научной корреспонденткой _Кардифф-Газет_. Её успехов в учёбе было недостаточно, чтобы стать учёной, но основы она понимала гораздо лучше большинства журналистов.

Это почти стоило ей жизни тогда в 2006-ом, когда она начала копаться в проекте «Злой волк».

– Ничего особенно интересного, – признала она. – Мисс Купер в полиции была ещё новичком, когда меньше года назад начала работать на Торчвуд. Работала патрульной; она  была ещё недостаточно опытная, чтобы получать более серьёзные задания. У неё была небольшая интрижка с напарником, констеблем Дэвидсоном. Кажется, он всё ещё в неё влюблён, и она использует его чувства, чтобы получать внутреннюю информацию.

– У полиции есть какие-нибудь записи о её деятельности в Торчвуде? – спросила Сара Джейн. 

Кэйти кивнула:

– Да, и довольно много. В основном о присутствии на месте преступления, даже если дела не были связаны с Торчвудом. Но к этому наша полиция привыкла, с тех пор как капитан Харкнесс возглавил Торчвуд. Хотя в одном деле её подозревали в том, что она ударила ножом некоего Эда Моргана, но это потом признали несчастным случаем. Очевидно, жертва напала на неё и наткнулась на нож в её руке.

– Она держала _нож_? – Сара Джейн нахмурилась. – Остриём вверх? С какой стати она решилась на такую глупость?

Кэйти снова пожала плечами: 

– Представления не имею. Согласно детективу Свонсон капитан Харкнесс воспользовался своим положением, и дело закрыли практически сразу на месте.

Это было очень похоже на Джека, но Сара Джейн решила не говорить этого вслух.

– Что-то ещё? – вместо этого спросила она.

– Ну, она кажется несколько неуклюжей и невезучей, – Кэйти заглянула в свои заметки. – Кажется, никто в Торчвуде не получает ранения так же часто, как она. Помните каннибалов из Брекон-Биконс?

Сара Джейн кивнула. В СМИ тогда было полно историй, от которых кровь стыла в жилах: они публиковали все кровавые подробности и тошнотворные фотографии, которые только смогли найти.

– Значит, в этом замешан Торчвуд? – спросила она.

– Да, кажется, они решили выехать на природу, чтобы сплотить команду. Американская задумка, но ведь капитан Харкнесс как раз американец? В общем, их поймали местные чудаки и почти съели. Купер словила пулю, а их офисного мальчика сильно избили; жаль, конечно, он хороший парень.

– Но они всё-таки выбрались без потерь?

– О да, говорят, капитан Харкнесс сравнял тот дом с землёй с помощью трактора и подстрелил с дюжину людей... Заметьте, не убил их, только ранил. Но он действительно спас всю свою команду единолично. Врачи со скорой сказали, что это было похоже на плохой американский боевик.

О, это Сара Джейн тоже хорошо могла себе представить. Джек действительно был похож на героя боевика, и да, он действительно стал бы штурмовать дом вооружённых каннибалов на тракторе, чтобы спасти свою команду.

– Ты говорила с парамедиками? – спросила она.

– Конечно! – Кэйти это почти оскорбило. – Я, может, и не криминальный корреспондент, но это была самая громкая история за этот год! К тому же, если дело связано с Торчвудом, я всегда провожу собственное расследование.

– Почему? 

Сара Джейн была несколько обеспокоена. Как она и говорила Гарри, Кэйти, взявшая след, – стихийное бедствие. Если она узнала, что Джек пропал...

– Торчвуд – это загадка, – объяснила Кэйти. – Можно сказать, это главная загадка Кардиффа. И был ей с девятнадцатого века, а загадки притягивают меня как магнит.

– Просто будь осторожна, – предупредила Сара Джейн. – Не знаю насчёт кардиффского отделения, но лондонский Торчвуд был известен своей безжалостностью по отношению к тем, кто шпионил за ними. Ладно, расскажи ещё про эту Купер. Почему ты считаешь её неуклюжей? К несчастью, любого могут подстрелить.

– Да, особенно если врываться в дом, не дожидаясь более опытных людей, в деревне, известной тем, что там бесследно исчезают путешественники, – сухо заметила Кэйти.

Сара Джейн приподняла бровь. 

– А у полиции впечатляюще много подробностей торчвудских операций.

– Нет, но в одном баре я наткнулась на их доктора Харпера, а пьяные мужчины склонны о многом рассказывать внимательно слушающей женщине. Даже то, о чём никогда бы не рассказали в трезвом виде.

О Боже, всё было ещё хуже, чем она предполагала! Медицинский работник Торчвуда изливает сердце и выкладывает все секреты журналистке в пабе – настоящий ночной кошмар службы безопасности. Кажется, Гвен Купер была не единственным слабым звеном в команде Джека.

– Понимаю, о чём ты. Что-то ещё?

– О, я оставила лучшее на десерт, – невесело улыбнулась Кэйти. – Спустя пару недель Купер помогла бывшей агентессе-преступнице сбежать из их камеры и в результате почти умерла от её рук.

– Бывшая агентесса-преступница? – оглушённо повторила Сара Джейн.

Она знала, что есть только два пути из Торчвуда: реткон и гроб. Если она смогла побороть стирание памяти, должно быть, та женщина была очень опасна.

– Кажется, они считали её мертвой, но она оказалась жива; или что-то вроде того, детали мне не известны, – объяснила Кэйти. – Она придумала какую-то клишированную историю об умирающем отце, Купер купилась и помогла ей сбежать. На выходе та заперла остальных членов команды на базе, взяла Купер в заложницы и сбежала на её машине. Об этом в полиции знали, так как, чтобы взломать код безопасности и выбраться с базы, капитану Харкнессу потребовалась помощь детектива Свонсон. Копы всё ещё трясутся от смеха, когда слышат об этом случае.

Саре Джейн смеяться не хотелось. Совсем. То, что бывшая агентесса Торчвуда смогла обойти стирание памяти и вернуться, чтобы уничтожить оставшихся членов команды, было плохо само по себе. То, что другая агентесса Торчвуда оказалась достаточно глупа, чтобы купиться на сентиментальную чушь и помочь той преступнице, давая ей возможность отрезать от мира всю базу Торчвуда, было ещё хуже. То, что эта же неопытная стажёрка пыталась получить контроль над Торчвудом, выставив Джека в плохом свете – Джека-чёрт-его-возьми-Харкнесса, который работал на Торчвуд полтора века! – было просто катастрофой.

Эту женщину нужно остановить, любой ценой, иначе последствия нельзя даже представить.

– Ещё что-нибудь? – спросила она.

– Больше ничего стоящего, – Кэйти снова заглянула в блокнот. – Очевидно, Купер изводила полицию, чтобы они расследовали смерть какого-то неудачника по имени Юджин Джонс, потому что она верила, что его убили.

– И как? Его действительно убили? – резко спросила Сара Джейн, но Кэйти покачала головой.

– Кажется, это было простое ДТП. Одно из многих, случающихся на той дороге. Купер саму чуть не сбило машиной, пока она там что-то разнюхивала. Ну и кроме всего прочего она просто всех раздражает. Как офицер по связям с полицией, она любит покомандовать на месте преступления, так что с ней никто больше не разговаривает... кроме констебля Дэвидсона – парень слишком предан ей. Но, если детектив Свонсон хочет обсудить с Торчвудом нечто важное, она обычно звонит Джонсу.

Она закрыла свой блокнот и пожала плечами:

– Простите, это всё, что я смогла найти за такое короткое время. Хотя можно попробовать встретиться с Джонсом...

Сара Джейн покачала головой:

– Нет, этого пока достаточно. Спасибо, Кэйти.

– Не за что, – Кэти несколько помедлила. – Сара Джейн, скажите, вы интересуетесь этой женщиной по какой-то определённой причине? Я хочу сказать, что в ней нет ничего выдающегося, кроме разве что её заблуждений о собственной значимости. Она проста как валенок, к тому же не слишком умна. Это как-то связано с исчезновением капитана Харкнесса?

– Что? – Сара Джейн в шоке уставилась на свою ученицу. – Как ты вообще смогла узнать об _этом_?

– Джоффри, мой муж, работает в Городском совете, – объяснила Кэйти. – Он узнал об этом от одного из своих коллег, Хава Фэирчайлда, чья жена дружит с этой Купер. Очевидно, Торчвуд пытается скрыть этот факт, но я знаю, что Хав рассказал мистеру Грейнджеру, так что это более-менее официальная информация, – она пристально посмотрела на Сару Джейн. – Вы ведь об этом уже знали, не правда ли?

Сара Джейн кивнула:

– Джек Харкнесс мой старый друг. Если он отправился на секретную миссию, не оповестив свою команду – у него должны были быть веские на то основания. 

– Тогда почему вы начали расследование? – спросила Кэйти.

– Потому что меня беспокоит, что один из его людей решил воткнуть ему нож в спину, как только он покинул город, – мрачно ответила Сара Джейн. – Я попросила тебя разведать информацию, потому что ты местная, у тебя больше возможностей выяснить правду. Но ты должна понять, что эту информацию нельзя распространять. Деятельность Торчвуда подпадает под закон о неразглашении государственной тайны. Любая утечка информации – угроза национальной безопасности. И разбираться с этим будут специальные организации, а они действуют быстро и очень, очень эффективно.

Кэйти на мгновение закусила губу и кивнула.

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Но передайте тому, кто принимает решение, что я хочу участвовать. Я не буду ничего публиковать и готова дать подписку о неразглашении, но я хочу попасть на их базу. И интервью с тем, кто станет главой организации в отсутствие капитана Харкнесса. Даже если это будет раскрыто только через несколько сотен лет после моей смерти, я хочу быть первой, написавшей о Торчвуде.

– Посмотрю, что можно сделать, – вздохнула Сара Джейн.

* * *

– Конечно же _нет_! – прорычал командор Салливан, когда Сара Джейн затронула эту тему. – И речи быть не может! Даже через тысячу лет – нет!

– Почему нет? – спросила Сара Джейн. – Торчвуд – не такой уж и большой секрет. По крайней мере, в Кардиффе. Но им пригодятся связи в прессе – человек, который знает, чем они занимаются, и который может помочь им замести следы.

– Да, конечно, – фыркнул Салливан.

– Гарри, прекрати! – строго сказала Сара Джейн. – Кэйти Солт – не жёлтая пресса. Она – серьёзная научная журналистка, чья помощь с раскрытием проекта «Злой волк» Маргарет Блейн была просто неоценима. Люди верят ей, потому что она знает, о чём говорит. А у Торчвуда и так достаточно плохая репутация из-за любви Джека подминать под себя всех, встретившихся на пути. Положительные отзывы в прессе пошли бы им на пользу.

– Джеку не понравится внимание прессы, – предупредил Салливан.

Сара Джейн пожала плечами. 

– Скорее всего. Но он сбежал с Доктором, не оставив инструкций своей команде. И если мы не поторопимся, когда он вернётся, у него уже не будет команды. _Если_ он вообще вернётся. Он же нашёл то, к чему стремился всё это время.

– Доктора, – кивнул Салливан.

– Подходящего Доктора, – поправила его Сара Джейн. – Не нашего, не Эйс, не Йена и Барбары. _Своего_ Доктора.

– Все эти его разные версии в разное время иногда меня запутывают, – глубокомысленно заметил Салливан. – Но если Джек не собирается возвращаться, Торчвуду Три понадобится новый лидер.

– Торчвуду Три в любом случае понадобится новый лидер, – обеспокоенно заметила Сара Джейн. – Нельзя сказать, _когда_ Джек вернётся. Даже если Доктор планирует вернуть его через пару часов после отъезда, мы оба знаем, что ТАРДИС  несколько ненадёжна, когда дело доходит до путешествий на короткие расстояния и на короткое время. Они могут оказаться в Кардиффе вчера – или на Южном полюсе перед началом последнего ледникового периода. Возможно всё.

– Верно, – признал Салливан. – Хотя не нам принимать такие решения. Торчвуд подчиняется Короне; только Её Величество может решать его судьбу.

– К счастью, ей нравится Джек, – улыбнулась Сара Джейн. – Я всё ещё помню, как я была шокирована, когда поняла, что Лиззи, о которой он говорил – это Королева.

Салливан улыбнулся: 

– Как и я. Но Джек качал её на коленях, когда она была совсем ребёнком, и защищал её и от местных, и от внеземных мерзавцев. И всё же она не станет медлить, когда потребуется заменить его или передать контроль над Разломом ЮНИТу, если она решит, что так будет лучше для безопасности страны. Она очень серьёзно относится к своим обязанностям.

– Ну, хоть кто-то же должен, – сухо ответила Сара Джейн. – Многие люди слишком легкомысленно относятся к внешним угрозам. Особенно к инопланетным.

Конечно же, она говорила о новом руководстве ЮНИТ. Они были чрезмерно самоуверенными и считали, что могут справиться со всем, просто потому, что нашли несколько образцов инопланетных технологий на руинах Торчвуда Один. Салливан вспомнил, что он хотел сам немного покопаться в этих делах и узнать, куда делось всё, что было в башне Торчвуда. Он займётся этим, как только они справятся с нынешним кризисом.

– Думаю, ты права, старушка, – сказал он, игнорируя её убийственный взгляд. – Поэтому я проконсультировался с Бригадиром, пока ты была в Кардиффе. Он согласился, что нужно рассказать всё Её Величеству, и уже попросил её об аудиенции. А пока нам нужно попытаться выяснить всё о команде Торчвуда Три – и о выживших в битве при Кенари-Уорф.

– Зачем? – спросила она; смена темы сбила её с толку.

– Чтобы узнать, есть ли среди них потенциальный кандидат на должность, – объяснил Салливан. – Раз уж Джека необходимо заменить, лучше всего будет выбрать одного из них, если он, конечно, подойдёт для этой должности. Если ситуация станет совсем тяжёлой, нас могут попросить внести предложения.


End file.
